Applejack: The Flutter Experiment
by wildfur123
Summary: Do not put this book down, I'm dead serious, your life could depend on it. Meet AJ, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and Fluttershy. Six mutants that are only 98 percent pony. They grew up in a lab, but they escaped. now when one of them has been kidnapped follow their journey to get their friend back. After all, it's your journey too.
1. Prologue

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys, I finally got on to my Maximum Ride MLP crossover, it was pretty easy since the maximum ride chapters are so short. Please remember that in any circumstances I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony and do not own the characters or story line. This was swimming around in my head for a few days and I had to write it down, but I have chapter so for all my other stories already started so they should be done soon too. Before you begin I would like to note that because I write better in third person then I do first, only the prologue will be written like a diary and the rest will be in third person. I would like to dedicate this story to my two friends, both have read Maximum ride and enjoy it just as much as I do.

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

PROLOGUE

Hey ya'll congrats! Yes you, by reading this here journal, definitely not a diary, you are one more hoof step closer to surviving till your next birthday! In all seriousness though, I recommend you don't put this down. Your life could depend on it.

This is my story, the story of my family, and I'm strict about family! But besides that it might as well be your story too, we are all in this together after all. I've never been bothered with keeping journals before so I'm just going to get started, just try and keep up!

Okay, I'm AJ and I live with my family, who are five other ponies not related to me by blood, but as I always say blood doesn't define family.

We're well, not to toot my own horn but we're pretty amazing, we ain't like nothing you've seen before!

Basically the six of us- me, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy- we're made on purpose, by the sickest, most horrible 'scientists' you could possibly imagine! They created us as an experiment. An experiment in where we ended up only 98 percent pony! And it may be only 2 percent left, but it had a giant impact let me tell you!

We grew up in a science lab, pretty much a prison if you ask us, called the school. We lived in cages, like rats! It's amazing we can speak or think at all, but we can do that and so much more...

There was one other school experiment that made it past infancy. part pony, part timberwolf, all predator! We call them Lumber's because they aren't exactly the most graceful of creatures, but they're tough smart, and hard to control. They look like normal ponies, but when the want to they are capable of shifting into timberwolves complete with a wood body, glowing eyes and splintering fangs. The school uses them as guards, police and... Executioners.

To them we're six moving targets- prey smart enough to be a fun challenge. Basically, they want to rip our throats out and make sure the world never finds out about us. But I'm not going down without a fight!

This story could be about you or your foals. If not today then maybe someday soon. So please, please listen and take this seriously. I'm risking everything I have to tell you, but you need to know.

So keep reading and don't let anypony stop you.

-AJ and my family: Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy.

Welcome to our nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: Herd Hunt

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 1 HERD HUNT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride and My Little Pony

something hilarious about facing imminent death is that everything else becomes crystal clear, almost like it snaps everything into place before your very eyes, take now for instance.

Run! Her brain screamed at her as it worked on hyperdrive, it's one goal to escape. Her hooves pounded against the ground as the mare struggled to gulp air into her burning lungs. Her muscles ached under the pressure but she willed them to keep going. Most ponies would have given up by now, but this mare had a high endurance level.

Her face getting torn at by branches as they whipped past. No biggie.

Her bare hooves hitting every little rock and sharp stick. No problemo

Her lungs aching for air? She could deal.

As long as she kept putting distance between herself and the Lumber's.

Yeah Lumber's. Mutants, half pony, half timberwolf, usually deadly, always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after her. See? That snaps things into place!

Run! They're just Lumber's you're swifter and more agile then they are! Her brain scrambled to calm herself using logic but it did nothing to slow her pounding heart.

She'd never been this far from the school before, and she was totally lost, still her legs kept going, crashing through the underbrush as another branch whipped across her face and stung her eye. The mare's green yes scanned anxiously through the half- light. She could outrun them! She just had to find a clearing with enough space for her to- oh no, oh no! The howls of timberwolves rang out behind her, getting more excited by the minute as they tracked her scent. The mare felt sick to her stomach, we all could outrun ponies, even Fluttershy and she's such a skinny little thing, but Timberwolves were another story.

Lumbers, Lumbers go away, let me live another day! The chant was useless and did nothing to calm her nerves. Her pony ears picked up their paw steps behind her, they were getting closer! Her green eyes widened as she spotted more light filtering through some trees ahead, a clearing? Please a clearing could save her!

The mare burst through the trees, her chest heaving as she panted with exhaustion.

Yes!

No, oh no!

The pony skidded to a halt, her hooves back-pedalling in the rocky dirt as sweat dripped down her face. This wasn't a clearing, it was a cliff, a sheer face of rock that dropped to an unseeable floor hundreds of feet below. She turned as she heard the howls of the Lumber's gain more excitement as they neared their prey. Either option didn't sound too good. The mare glanced behind her at the deadly drop. There really wasn't a choice, if you were in her place you would have done the same. The pony sighed and closed her green eyes shut, she let herself fall limp over the edge. The few Lumber's left in pony form cursed angrily, the Timberwolves gnashing their teeth furiously. All she could hear was the sound of air rushing past her, the silence was almost peaceful, for a second in her short life she smiled. Then taking a deep breath the mare unfurled her wings as hard and as fast as she could. Thirteen feet

across, a pale orange colour with blonde streaks, like her mane. They yanked upwards like a parachute and the pony found herself gasping in pain.

Note to self: no sudden unfurling.

Wincing she pushed downwards then upwards again then down in a pattern that seemed almost too good to be true, her muscles working overtime.

Oh my Celestia! The mare was flying just like she had always dreamed of! The equine laughed and surged back up past the cliff face, ignoring the growls of angry Lumber's as the wind rushed through her feathers. One of the Lumbers's grabbed a pointy stick from the dusty ground and aimed at the mare, as if it could hit her.

Not today jerks! The mare triumphantly smirked as she veered towards the sun, it blinding the Lumber's behind her.

She wouldn't die today.


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Dream

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 2 JUST A DREAM

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ jolted upright, her eyes wide in panic as she struggled to gulp in air. Her hoof clutched over her heart and she couldn't help but check her body for cuts, bruises, dirt anything to remind herself that it wasn't a dream. But it was a dream, and thank goodness for that, limp with relief the mare pondered the dream. It was always the same, running away from the school, being chased by no good Lumber's, falling off a cliff, then suddenly whoosh! Wings, flying, escaping, waking up feeling always feeling a second away from death itself.

Note to self: Give subconscious that pep talk over dreams.

It was a little chilly out but AJ managed to force herself out of her cozy bed. With a twitch of her equine ears the mare heard no other sounds and assumed everypony else was still asleep. Trotting down the halls her emerald green eyes glanced out the windows on the way past. She had always loved the view, the morning sunlight breaking over the rolls of mountains, the dawn sky, with fluffy clouds still covering the rising sun. It was heavenly, then again Applejack had always been a morning king of pony. She and her family were up on a mountain, safe from the dangers of below. Their house was shaped like the letter E turned on it's side. The bars of the E were cantilevered on stilts out over a giant, steep canyon, so if they decided to glance out the windows it felt like they were floating. On an amazing scale from one to ten, as Rainbow would say it was easily a 20.

Here in this house they could live free, like literally, as in not in cages.

Long story, more on that later.

And of course the best part! No adults! It's every foal's dream. It wasn't always this way. When they first moved in here, Mrs. Smith had taken care of them like a grandmother, they always used to call her Granny Smith anyway. She'd saved them from the prison they grew up in and even though none of them had real parents Granny Smith had come mighty close. Two years ago she disappeared without a trace. AJ knew in her heart she was dead, they all did, but they didn't talk about it, they just couldn't. Now they were on their own. Yeah, no one telling them what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed, when to attempt to brush their manes. Well except AJ, she was the mother hen, she kept things running the best she could, it was a hard unforgiving job that often placed her as 'the bad guy' but someone had to do it.

They didn't go to school either, they learnt everything they know from Twilight's books, she surprisingly, has a lot. But it's good, no schools, doctors, no social workers knocking on their door, it's actually quite simple, if they stay hidden, if no one knows about them, they remain alive. Applejack tore her eyes away from the window long enough to watch as a sleepy figure shuffled down the corridor towards her.

"Why did I have to get up so early?" The figure groaned with annoyance and AJ chuckled as she continued her walk to the kitchen.

"Mornin' to ya too Rainbow."


	4. Chapter 3: The Herd

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 3 THE HERD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My a Little Pony

AJ watched in amusement as the heavy lidded mare slumped face first onto the table. Rolling her green eyes at the dramatics AJ turned to rub the cyan mare's back comfortingly.

"Just think Rainbow, another few hours and you can go back to sleep!" The orange mare laughed as Rainbowdash groaned again. The mare lifted her sagging head off the table, her magenta eyes displaying a mix between sleep deprived annoyance and hunger.

"So AJ what's for breakfast?" The mare fluttered her wings in a sign of eagerness and AJ smiled.

"Dunno, guess we'll just have to see" the orange mare turned away from her sleepy friend and strided towards the fridge.

"I can pour some juice!" The cyan coloured mare stood and followed, her rainbow mane messy from sleep, a few locks dangling in front of her face.

"Thank you" AJ replied, Rainbowdash may be a bit arrogant and self assured sometimes but she was loyal till the end, even if the task only including pouring some juice.

Soon another occupant joined them in the kitchen, the form had a horn spiralling out of her head and a purple mane that was slung over her shoulder in perfect curls. Eyes closed the mare slouched into the kitchen and fell backwards onto their beaten up couch. Rarity usually wasn't this bad mannered but was obviously tired and decided to use the short cut over the couch, if mentioned by one of us she would use the excuse of being blind. The only trouble Rarity ever had while being blind is if we forget and move a piece of furniture.

"Mornin' Rare!" AJ enthusiastically teased the elegant mare who was sleepily mumbling into a pillow on the couch.

"I was woken from my beauty sleep by a silly little bird outside my window chatting away, I'm thinking we really should install some sound proof glass instead!" Rarity mumbled away, Both AJ and Rainbow tuning out her words. The orange mare turned back to the fridge, hoping naively that by glancing inside some kind of food would be granted to them by some mysterious entity that would practically be a god to them. The mare snorted as she felt the back of her neck prickle.

"Ah' know you're there Twi." She stated and felt breath on the back of her neck.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sneak up on ponies." The voice rang out from behind AJ and she turn to face the other mare. Twilight had a calming lavender coat with a straight cut mane that while made her look smart, also made her look nerdy.

"Trust me we know." Rainbowdash finished pouring six glasses while she called out to the lavender mare.

With a grunt Rarity lifted herself off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll make some toast dearies." Her horn lit up and she starting shifting around ingredients. With a content smile AJ excused herself to wake up the remaining two mares in the 'E'.

The orange pony entered the room, it was large enough to fit two beds side by side, in which the remaining two mares slept, some curtains fluttered with the chilly air on the opposite side of the room and AJ shivered.

"Time to get up Pink's." The equine nudged the pink mass as the pony opened her blue eyes lazily.

"Frosting?" The snoozy mare mumbled and AJ rolled her eyes.

"Another night we survived, get up and we can add another one." She remarked and turned to the other bed in the room. Behind her Pinkie rolled out of bed, sitting up she giggled before bouncing off to the kitchen.

"Good morning Flutters" AJ smiled at the already awake mare who sat still on her bed.

"Good morning AJ." Fluttershy answered, her teal eyes shimmering with an innocence that automatically made anypony around her smile. While Applejack was the mother hen of the herd, she also was particularly protective of Fluttershy, maybe it was because of the sweet and innocent nature that made the mare seem like a young foal, maybe it was because unlike the others she was more lean and fragile looking. AJ wasn't sure what it was but Fluttershy was just her baby, end of story.

"Um AJ, if you don't mind, I'm not exactly a baby." The butter coloured mare smiled sheepishly, half of her face hidden behind her fairy floss pink mane.

Oh yeah that's just another minor factor She hadn't mentioned yet. Fluttershy can read minds.


	5. Chapter 4: Attack

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 4 ATTACK

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Umm if you wouldn't mind, I would like to go pick some berries today, they are all ripe now and I have a recipe that I think Rarity will enjoy making" Fluttershy spoke in her soft voice as she gently nibbled on a piece of perfect toast.

"I'll come, I need to stretch the legs anyway." Rainbow popped some joints and made disgusting clicking noises that made the rest of the mares scrunch their muzzles in disgust.

"Rainbow not at the table next time." AJ said disapprovingly with a firm voice that stated no persuasion.

"Yes, it is most un-lady like!" Rarity rolled her clouded dark blue eyes.

"So-rry" Rainbowdash stretched out the word in a way that made it obvious she was just saying it out of habit.

"I think it'll be fun picking some berries, I'll go!" Pinkie directed the conversation back with a large smile that seemed permanently etched into her features.

"How bout' we all go," AJ said after swallowing a mouthful of toast.

It was beautiful outside, the clouds that had covered the rising sun before were now reduced to scuds as the sun was steadily rising, with the morning heat starting up like it had for the past few days. The chilliness that had been there before had quickly disappeared, especially as the warmth of all their smiles carried it away. Each mare carried a basket or a bucket, as they trotted towards a wild strawberry bush Fluttershy had been tending to. Pinkie soon started skipping in a motion that swung her basket widely from side to side in her mouth, nearly hitting Twilight multiple times. Fluttershy turned her head to face AJ.

"If you make a cake i could make strawberry shortcakes!" The butter coloured mare said contentedly.

"That'll be the the day, when AJ makes a cake!" She heard Rarity's voice exclaim.

"I'll do it Flutters" The orange mare whirled around to face the white pony.

"Hey now, Ah' may not be the best cook, but ah'll buck you to next Tuesday don't you worry about that!" Rarity giggled in response and the others let's loose chuckles, Rainbowdash looked... Mischievous.

"Was that you?" Applejack sighed and Rainbow smirked cockily, looking mighty pleased with herself. They had all been quite young when they realised Rainbowdash could mimic just about any voice or sound, AJ had lost count over how many times fights had nearly happened when she had pretended to be somepony's voice. It was a dark gift, and she wielded it with great pride.

That was just another weird ability most of them had, whatever they were they sure made life more interesting. Ahead of us Fluttershy stopped dead in she tracks, her ears flitting about as if struggling to pick up a sound. The rest of us uneasily glanced about. Without warning the butter coloured mare screamed and in a second ponies with wooden muzzles, large splintering teeth and green glowing eyes dropped out of the sky like missiles. Lumber's! And this time it wasn't a dream.


	6. Chapter 5: Mac

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 5 MAC

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

There wasn't a second to think. Granny Smith had trained them not to think, just to act. AJ launched herself at a Lumber, spinning and planting a hard, roundhouse kick in his barrel chest. The Lumber collapsed as she had knocked the breath out if him. His breath hit her nose and her eyes stunk at the revolting stench, it was like raw sewage. After that it was like an action film, a bunch of images that flashed before the eyes and somehow made sense. The mare's hoof hit someone's head and before she could react another Lumber had punched her head so hard it had snapped back, the metallic taste of blood overriding her taste buds. Spitting out the crimson liquid the equine desperately looked about to see how everypony else was holding up. Twilight was using her horn and blasting a couple of Lumber's until two more ganged up on her from behind and she was sent sprawling to the ground. Rarity was still upright, but with a nasty bruise on her face and a eye that was swelling shut. Wincing in panic the orange mare scrambled to get her bearings, until she saw Rainbow, the cyan mare was sprawled out on the floor, out cold, although judging by the amount of Lumber's surrounding her on the grass she hadn't gone out without a fight. A small surge of pride allowed the pony to stand as she desperately moved towards her family. Leaping closer to them a Lumber pounced form behind tripping her hooves from under her. Skidding to a stop the mare gave a fiery kick to his gut, which the Lumber returned with a fierce punch to her stomach.

An unbelievable pain exploded inside her gut and AJ silently gasped in pain as all she could do was fall limp.

Somewhere she heard Fluttershy sobbing and Pinkie bawling. AJ could taste blood in her mouth and made a desperate attempt to spit it out, as her lungs ached for air. Get up! Her brain screamed at her as if angry for letting herself get beaten up. As weird mutant ponies, they were much stronger than a regular adult pony, but Lumber's aren't regular grown up ponies. Not by a long shot. And at the moment they were outnumbered. They were dog meat. AJ struggled weakly to her hooves, struggling to resist the urge to retch. Her eyes snapped open, the usual calming green was lit with fury as the orange mare took in what was happening. A little bit in front of her two Lumber's held Pinkie's hooves, they starting to swing the innocent and usually energetic pink mare. With another large swing they let go and sent the mare sailing. Time seemed to slow as the pink pony was sent hurtling into a tree, her face streaked with tears as she let out a pained cry and sunk to the ground. Snarling AJ felt herself snap and she launched herself towards the nearest Lumber. With a blood muffled battle cry AJ cupped her hooves next to the Lumber's ear, the half canine creature sent sprawling to the ground in pain as his eardrum exploded.

"AJ!" Fluttershy's usually soft gentle voice was now a high pitched cry of panic as the orange mare spun to face her. A Lumber had her by the forelegs and the equine lurched forwards toward Fluttershy. AJ leapt over Rarity, who now lay unconscious.

Two Lumber's followed, leaping on AJ's sides, dragging her down into the dirt. The mare struggled to shake them off but eventually they overpowered her. One forcing his knee into her chest and knocking the air out of her lungs. Gasping for air another Lumber cuffed her muzzle, his filthy claws leaving deep cuts in her cheeks. Dizzily AJ fell back, her back legs kicking in fury, but unfortunately the two Lumber's were smart enough to stay out if the way. The orange mare saw in her own horror three more Lumber's forcing Fluttershy into a sack, the mare never being one for violence was desperately trying to run away, her eyes filled with terror and sobs racking her frail body. One of the Lumber's hit her in an attempt to quiet her down.

Frantically struggling AJ tried to yell but with the paw of the Lumber over her muzzle she could only make a hoarse cry that sounded more like a croak. The paw slammed her back down again and she saw the form of a near full timberwolf lean over her, his splintering smile making her heart beat faster in panic.

"AJ" he said in a deep booming voice and the orange pony clenched in fear, did she know him?

"It's great to see you again" he continued his not yet timberwolf green eyes meeting hers.

"Ya' look terrible, and since you always acted like you were better then everypony else this cheers me up!"

"Who are you?" Applejack hissed as the Lumber removed his paw, struggling under the weight of the other Lumber.

The almost timberwolf grinned as if enjoying her struggling, his long sharp fangs barely fitting in his wooden jaws.

"You don't recognise me? Well I guess I have grown some." He smiled and morphed back into his pony form, green light blinding the mare for a second.

Her emerald eyes widened in horrified recognition.

"Mac." She whispered and the large red pony chuckled darkly his green eyes narrowed in predatory amusement. She saw his large hoof swing back in a single motion and swing forward at the equines head and her vision went black.

AJ's last thought was filled with disbelief Macintosh or Big Mac was Granny Smith's actual grandson, he was now a Lumber.


	7. Chapter 6: kidnapped

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"AJ?" Rainbow's scratchy voice sounded scared which was something to worry about in itself. A low groan of pain answered in reply, AJ realising it had come from herself attempted to open her eyes. Her vision swam as she dizzily clutched at her head, a dull throb signifying what had happened. Twilight and Rainbow leaned over the mare worriedly, panic on their bruised faces.

"Ah'm okay." The croak left her throat although she wasn't sure if it was true. She attempted to stand her hooves shaking beneath her. Her green eyes took a quick scan.

"Where's Fluttershy?" She nearly whispered as a memory rushed back to slam her in the face.

"She's gone, they took her" Twilight whispered back, and raced in to help AJ stand upright as she almost stumbled. The orange mare felt dread raise inside her until it clutched her heart, where it dragged the organ downwards until it sunk. A memory flooded her brain. She was only young, a filly, looking out the odd glass lab window, watching some Lumber's in the darkness. The scientists, or what they call the white coats had released another failed mutant mix onto the playground, teaching the Lumber's how to hunt. The sounds of Bugbear screeches of pain and terror swam through her mind, ringing through her ears. This was who had Fluttershy now.

A burning rage threw off all other emotions that quickly tried to swim to the surface. Why couldn't they have taken her instead? Struggling to stand upright the orange mare hated her weakness as she was forced to lean against Twilight.

"We have to get her back!" It was a definite statement and no pony argued.

"Are we all ready for a chase?" AJ questioned.

"Yep" Pinkie's usually bubbly voice sounded drained.

"I'll manage" Rarity huffed, her swollen lip making it difficult.

"Yeah" Rainbow answered and Twilight solemnly nodded.

To AJ's horror tears blinded her vision for a second, before she quickly wiped them away with the back of a hoof. Rarity stood still, her ear twitched and her head cocked, that was the cue to listen. AJ heard it too, a faint burning noise.

"That way!" Rarity proclaimed and nopony argued.

The five mares ran as fast as their injured legs could take them, toward the sound. A hundred yards through the woods brought them to a sharp drop off maybe fifty feet above an old, unused logging road. AJ then spotted it, a black carriage drawn by two timberwolves, coved in dust and mud as it was drawn roughly over the unpaved road, her heart pounded in her ears and she knew that Fluttershy was inside, and she was on her way to a place where death came as a blessing.

But she wasn't going to die, not while AJ haas still breathing.

"Let's go." The equine whispered then back up, the others scurrying out of the way. AJ raced towards the edge her strong muscles propelling her forwards she leapt of the edge, plummeting towards the road. Then two giant wings unfurled from her back catching the wind.

And she flew.


	8. Chapter 7: we're the good guys

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

You know that nightmare AJ keeps having? Well it's really hard to tell that from real life. Her and her friends really did used to live in a stinking cesspool of evil called the school. They were crafted by scientists, white coats, who grafted gryphon DNA into their pony genes. Granny Smith had been a white coat, but she'd felt sorry for them, she'd actually cared for them and she kidnapped them away from there.

They were mutant ponies, a herd of six. And the Lumber's wanted to Kill them. Now They had Fluttershy. AJ gave a downwards push with her wings, her shoulder muscles working hard to make flying possible. Banking sharply the mare headed after the carriage as it bumpily sped down the road. A peek backwards revealed Pinkie had jumped after her, then Rarity and Rainbow with Twilight bringing up the rear. The five ponies swerved down toward the carriage Twilight thinking fast, tugged a dread branch off a nearby tree, she dropped and stabbed the branch in one of the carriage's wheels. The cart swerved, the three remaining wheels skidding through the dirt. A mostly pony Lumber poked his head out the window, deploring a series of sharp sticks into the air. The mares darted back into the trees, avoiding the spears thrown at them. Panting, Applejack cried out in the hopes that Fluttershy would hear her.

"Fluttershy, we're here we're coming for you, don't worry!" The panic in her tone drowned out her own words.

"Up ahead!" Twilight called and AJ's head snapped around to spot a distant clearing, maybe two hundred yards away, in the trees the outline of a few hot air balloons were just visible. All of their eyes met and they nodded in sync, the only chance they had was when they moved Fluttershy to the hot air balloon. The carriage started to tip, it being unbalanced with only three wheels. A Lumber slammed the door open, leaping out and sprinting towards the hot air balloons in a hasty fashion. The Timberwolves leading the carriage sprang forward, shaking themselves free from the harnesses and were off, leaving a trail of twigs behind. Without a thought the other four mare sprang down upon all three Lumber's, the one in pony for, making a swift retreat inside an air balloon. Another canine pounced from the carriage, a squirming sack in his modified jaws. Fluttershy! The timberwolf was off so fast AJ could just see a blur of wood. No! They weren't going to take her!

AJ flew as fast as her wings could carry her, her muscles screaming in agony as she forced them to work faster, feathers getting torn off from the wind. The Lumber's in the hot air balloons started shouting, a couple adding flame and gaining height, drifting away. The Timberwolf, chucked the sack inside a hot air balloon, swiftly jumping inside himself. With an angered cry the orange mare tore towards the giant balloon, the fury making her blood sing. The equine reached it as it took off, already high in the sky the pony growled in anger and flew upwards, her hooves catching hold of the rope they used to tie the balloons down with. With a particularly strong push of her wings AJ was leaning over the edge of the basket. Two green eyes met her own, a red freckled face staring coldly at her as the new Lumber's hoof found a spear.

"Let me tell you something AJ." Max's booming voice broke through her anger. He held the spear at her forehead, her emerald eyes almost going cross eyed as she stared at it in fear.

"You have it all wrong, we're the good guys." The large stallion pointed the spear more firmly, the tip drawing blood that fell down her face in currents, edging her to back off. His hoof tightened and AJ knew he would do it. As crimson liquid dripped over her eyes and blinded her momentarily she clenched her jaw in fury, being dead would do no use for anypony.

She let go.

AJ fell, the air rushing past her as she caught the sight of a butter coloured hoof breaking free of the sack.

"Fluttershy" she whispered painfully and she barely stopped herself from hitting the ground.

Desperate to stop the feeling of dreadful panic rising inside her she grabbed a rock from the ground, hurtling it at the steadily rising air balloon, the swirls of emotions stopping AJ from making clear shot. Seeing the rock miss and fall silently to the ground the orange mare let out a roar of fury, her hoarse throat begging her to stop, but she didn't, not until the balloon was far from sight.

Fluttershy was off to a place where death was a blessing.


	9. Chapter 8: Plan B

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ trudged back to the others, her heart had sunken to her hooves as her throat closed with a sob. The four mares glanced up hopefully, but seeing no Fluttershy dropped their heads in sadness, their eyes swimming with tears. It felt like they had cut AJ's own wing off, leaving an open, ragged, unsolvable wound.

"They have Fluttershy!" Rainbowdash howled with anger, her hooves beating the ground in a display of pure emotion. Twilight comfortingly draped her wing over the back of the cyan mare, rubbing up and down in a soothing motion.

"What are we going to do AJ?" Pinkie whimpered, tears pouring down her cheeks.

AJ felt their eyes questioningly draw towards her and the mare in question felt herself about to implode.

Without a word she took off into the sky, racing towards an unkown destination, raw anger and sadness clouding her vision. The orange mare landed on a tree, her hooves scrambling for a hold as she landed on a particularly skinny branch.

The equine took a deep breath, she had to get a hold of herself, she was the invincible AJ, she couldn't be seen by her herd like this she was the one who kept them together! Tears flooded her own eyes and AJ panicked.

No! No! No! She was supposed to be devoid of crying, she was the backbone of the group! She furiously wiped the salty tears away, but it was all in vain as more rushed to take their place. A few spilled down her cheeks and she found herself clenching her eyelids shut in an attempt to stop them. A sob racked her body and she found herself openly crying, the liquid rushing down her cheeks as she clutched at the tree with her hooves.

"Oh, Celestia, Fluttershy!" AJ choked down a strong sob and instead took her emotions out on the tree. One moment she would be clutching it in tears, the next, furiously punching the bark as if it was a Lumber.

Pain eventually started to seep into her awareness, and she glanced down at her hooves, covered in splinters and grazes.

The physical pain hurt a whole lot less then the mental kind.

With a frown she shook the splinters off, wiping her eyes of any excess tears.

Her expression turned steely in a bout of seriousness.

Okay, it was time for plan B.


	10. Chapter 9: Breakdown

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ didn't even remember flying home, she was to caught up in what they would do to Fluttershy in that Tartarus hell hole kind of place. She felt heartbroken and numb.

Landing at the front door she folded her giant wings in. Stepping inside she headed towards the kitchen, it being strangely quiet. The first thing AJ's eyes landed on was Fluttershy's breakfast plate on the table. Rarity had mascara lined tears streaking down her face, her magic caught on with her emotions and accidentally flung a mug at Twilight.

"Watch it!" The lavender mare growled, then realising what she said huffed and sat down in a chair.

The salt of past tears stung the cuts on AJ's muzzle. Moving out of habit the orange mare went for the first aid kit and started cleaning Rainbow's wounds. She looked around. Pinkie's cheek was bleeding from the remains of a barely escaped spear, her pink mane pinker then usual as some blood trickled from a wound on her head, for once the mare wasn't talking, or dancing, or singing, or throwing parties, she was curled up on the floor crying, rocking back and forth in a ball. Rainbowdash glanced upwards, her magenta eyes catching AJ's green ones.

How could you let this happen?

She was asking herself the same question.

True, she was the leader, the mother hen, AJ the invincible, but she's also just a pony, sure a mutant pony, but still only one pony and when she realises that the others depend on her and she can't let them down, it gets to her. When she just wishes to be normal, or even have a family!

"You watch it" Rarity mumbled back.

"What happened? I mean you mares can see, can't you? Why couldn't you get Fluttershy?" The white pony snorted and Rainbowdash slammed a hoof on the table.

"They had Hot air balloons, and spears! We're not wound proof!" The cyan equine bit back, her snarl showing her gleaming teeth.

"Guys! Nows not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!" AJ interjected, silence falling the room.

"Just be quiet for a min so ah' can think." The orange mare started pacing, the anger slowly seeping away.

It wasn't their fault the rescue mission had been a bust.

It wasn't their fault Fluttershy was gone.

It was their fault the kitchen looked like it belonged to a family of hygiene- challenged dragons, but she would deal with that later. If such a thing ever became important again.

Rarity moved towards the couch, nearly stepping on a deranged Pinkie on the way past.

"Take deep breaths." Rainbowdash advised, most of the anger had disappeared from her eyes. AJ bit back more tears, she had failed to save Fluttershy, and they were worried about her?

Twilight was darkly silent as per usual, her deep purple eyes watching the pacing mare as she sported a heavily bandaged hoof.

"Ya know, if they wanted to kill her, or any of us they could have." Pinkie spoke up, a lock of dark pink hair falling in front if her face as she gave a smile that suggested she was struggling not to burst into tears.

"They had enough weapons to, so they wanted Fluttershy alive for some reason. And they didn't care if we are still alive or not. I mean, they didn't go out of their way to make sure we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have the to go after Flutters again." Her voice quavered and the pink pony shakily got to her hooves.

"But they were in hot air balloons, they could be anywhere by now!" Rainbow's lip trembled as she spoke and she clenched her jaw.

"Like Yili or something." AJ rolled her eyes and went to go ruffle her rainbow mane.

"Ah' don't think they took her to Yili, Dash."

"We know where they took her." Twilight spoke up calmly, her eyes radiating logic.

"Where?" Rarity spoke up, lifting her head from a pillow on the couch, her eyes bloodshot with unshed tears.

"The school." Twilight and AJ chorused.

Yeah that might have not been the best way to break the news...


	11. Chapter 10: The Map

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Pinkie gasped loudly, then covered her mouth with her hooves, as if the sound would cause Lumber's to leap out of the sky. It has happened.

Rainbow looked panicked, then wiped it off her face as if nothing had happened.

Rarity's spine tightened and she stood still, her face paler then usual. when she'd been at the school they had tried to surgically enhance her night vision. Now she was blind forever...

"They took her to the school?" Dash asked, confusion lining her face.

"We believe so." AJ confirmed, trying to sound leaderly, despite her insides screaming with panic.

"After four years, I thought maybe they would have forgotten-" Pinkie started but was cut off by Twilight.

"They want us back. " the lavender mare sighed.

They'd never really talked about this. It was like out of sight, out of mind. Actually more kind of like let's forget they were ever in that hell hole at the mercy of sadistic spawns of satan. Yeah more like that.

"They'll never forget, Granny Smith wasn't supposed to take us away from there remember?" AJ spoke calmly and their expressions soured.

"Granny Smith knew they would do anything to get us back, after all if anypony discovered what they did to us, it would be the end of the school." Twilight explained logically, a hoof automatically went to straighten her mane as she lost herself in thought.

"Why don't we tell them!" A lightbulb appeared above Pinkie's head and she grabbed it, stuffing it in her mane. Don't ask, it's just Pinkie.

"We could just waltz up to Canterlot and show the royals what they did to just poor innocent ponies when they were just fillies!" The bubbly mare giggled and fluttered her wings.

"Darling, while I'm sure the Canterlot nobles would listen and shut down the school, we'd end up in a zoo." Rarity spoke up from the couch, her blind eyes staring at the place she estimated Pinkie was in. Twilight stood, her chair scraping across the floor. The lavender mare left without a word, lost in thought. The remaining mares shared confused glances.

The equine soon returned, her magic grasping what looked like a scroll, the edges torn and ragged, the paper yellowing with age.

"Here, this should do the trick." Twilight handed AJ the scroll, Rarity took a whiff and blanched, her muzzle curled in disgust.

"Granny Smith's old files?" Rainbow cocked her head confusedly, her Rainbow mane trailing across the ageing paper. When Granny Smith had disappeared they had cleared everything out of her room, desperate not to look at it again. AJ sat down and nearly blanched herself at the smell of rats. Twilight pulled the string binding the scroll together and it slowly unraveled, the edges still curled. The lavender mare shifted through the pile of papers, finding the one she had searched for she jerked it out of the pile with her magic, the papers atop of it fluttering to the ground.

"What is it?" Pinkie bounced over, her springy tail nearly hitting Rainbowdash on the way past as she leaned over AJ's shoulder.

"A...map." Twilight answered hesitantly and Pinkie nudged the shoulder she was leaning on, as if prompting an answer.

"A map of a secret facility." AJ answered, biting her lip as her stomach clenched.

"In California. The School."


	12. Chapter 11: Not A Democracy

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Whaaat?" Dash squeaked uncharacteristically. Rarity blinked her blind eyes purposefully slow, as if she didn't believe it.

"That where they took Flutters, and that's where we're gonna go to get her back!" AJ stated, a hoof hitting the table firmly.

"Of course! We can't let her stay there, those Lumber's and scientists are just meanie pants, meanie Mcmeanersons, big dumb meanies-" Rainbowdash cut Pinkie off by holding a hoof over her mouth. She wiped the cyan hoof off.

"How far is it?" She questioned and Twilight answered, already knowing the answer.

"Six hundred miles more or less, which means at the least a seven hour flight not including breaks."

"Thanks egghead." Rainbow sarcastically answered and Twilight frowned as her knowledge was looked down upon.

"Girls, it's not that I don't want to get Fluttershy back, because I do, but can we please discuss this?" Rarity fluttered her eyes worriedly.

"Eenope." AJ deadpanned, her hoof already tracing routes, exits, backups plans on the map.

"Can we at least have a vote, they had spears, and hot air balloons!" The white mare huffed.

"Rarity, this isn't a democracy, you know we have to go after Flutters. You can't be thinking that we would just let them take her! The six of us look out for each other not matter what, We are family! And as long as ah' still have a breath left in me none of us are living in cages again." AJ stated. with a steely expression that said no arguing. Then the orange mare's expression turned sheepish.

"But uhh, Pinks, Twi and ah' are going after Fluttershy. You and Dash need to stay here, just in case Flutters escapes and makes her way home."

The silence was deafening and AJ swore she heard a pin drop.

"You are so full of it!" Rarity huffed, her features woven into an angry glare that was made more terrifying by her cloudy eyes.

"That's not why you want us to stay here! Why don't you just say it." The last part was hissed in a menacing tone that just spoke 'If you dare'

AJ's stomach knotted, she hated to say it but they were running out of time. No Fluttershy was running out of time.

"Okay you asked for it. It's true. I don't want ya'll to come. The fact is, you're blind, and while you're and amazing flyer where you know where stuff is, we can't be worrying about you in the middle of a battle with Lumber's." The orange mare tried to let her tone stay calm, but a bit of her frustration seeped in.

Rarity scowled in rage, her mouth opening as if to argue but she was cut of by Rainbow.

"What about me though? I'm the best fighter here and a super fast flyer, I could be to the school and back with Fluttershy in ten seconds flat!" The cyan mare's words were more confused than they were angry, as if puzzled by AJ's choice. AJ rolled her eyes at the pony's arrogance but couldn't help but feel proud at the mare's enthusiasm.

"Exactly, but what happens if those Lumber's come back, we need a defence here and just you and Rarity would work fine." AJ answered but the mare frowned, not buying it.

"Please don't stroke her ego." Twilight mumbled and Dash shot her a glare.

"Granny Smith would have never made us stay!" Rarity spoke up with a complaint. Silence fell over the room and as the blow of her words struck home Rarity realised what she said. The white mare's expression melted into one of regret and she opened her mouth to say she was sorry.

"Maybe not. But we'll never know. She's dead. Now come on everypony, pack your bags." AJ stormed out with a sour expression and Rarity called after her, but her voice fell as she realised AJ wasn't coming back.


	13. Chapter 12: Start of the Flight

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Are we clear on plan B ya'll?" AJ questioned, her voice raising so she could be heard over the roar of the wind. They were streaking through the sky at a steady ninety miles per hour, leaving the mountains behind them. AJ felt a strong breeze graze her face, if they could find a right flowing air current they could add twenty miles per hour to their speed. The wonders of flight.

Twilight nodded, not needing words to express her thoughts.

"Yepidoo! If we get separated somehow, although I'm not sure how... Maybe if one of us got stuck in a cloud or something! By the way do clouds have a smell? Better yet, what do they look like from the inside! I've never been inside a cloud before, have you? Are they fluffy? Or are they-" she was cut off as both other mares gave her death threats through their eyes. Sucking in a deep breath Pinkie finished.

"We meet up at the northmost point of Lake Mead!"

After a roll of her green yes the orange mare asked her next question.

"And where's the school?"

"Death valley, eight miles due north from the bad water basin!" Pinkie replied, AJ need not ask Twilight, the bookish mare already had it catalogued in her brainiac mind.

"Great job!" AJ leaned over to give the pink pony a ruffle of the mane, the attention all the mare needed to giggle in delight.

The wind had pulled a few strand loose from AJ's normal loose ponytail, the hairs whipping across her face annoyingly.

Note to self: cut hair short.

AJ was reminded back to when they had left, Rarity and Dash had not been happy campers, but the orange mare believed she had made the right decision. That was the problem with being the mother hen, not only did it not come with an instruction manual, but it often left negative feelings being pointed in her direction. Meh, she was a big pony, and with what Fluttershy was going through their anger towards her was the least of her worries. She glanced over at Twilight, her lavender face was serene, happy, almost looking like she did when she was buried in one of her books, although it lacked the concentration. She edged closer to the mutant mare.

"On the plus side of life, flying is amazin'!" AJ called out to her, the lavender pony gave her a startled glance, almost dropping out of the sky as her wings fluttered in panic. Twilight had never been the best at flying, they all assumed it had to do with the fact that she had the largest wings out of all of them, or maybe it was because she was putting too much science into the simple math of flying. After regaining her place in the sky, Twilight gave the orange mare a sincere look of understanding, a small smile tugging on her muzzle.

"On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life."

"Win some, lose some." Twilight answered with a shrug and AJ's eyebrow raised, did Twilight just make a joke? Her own sarcasm must be wearing off on the lavender mare.

AJ glanced over at Pinkie. Luckily they were all the same age, or it might have been hard for one of them to keep up, although with Pinkie's energy she'd probably stay airborne the longest. Like all of the herd the pink mare was tall and skinny, thanks to her gryphon DNA she had bird bones, making her as light as a feather. Fluttershy was probably the tallest out of all of them though, well until a few years ago when AJ overtook her, her odd muscly frame making her seem bigger than she actually is. AJ frowned at this, ninety miles an hour was not fast enough, those sick scientists could do a lot to Fluttershy seven hours. Even so the mare knew they'd have to take a break before they got there, they needed to be rested and well fed if they were going to take on the school.

"Time?" The mare questioned and Twilight immediately answered, not giving it a second thought.

"It's about 12:30 and we've been flying for two hours straight."

"Thanks." AJ gave a half hearted answer, she was already feeling empty, her hooves shaking beneath her, flying burned energy like nothing else could. Even if they needed to get to Fluttershy as quick as possible they couldn't forget the basic necessity of eating.

"AJ, I've been thinking..." Pinkie started up and Twilight winced, then her eyes went vacant as if reading through her thoughts and tuning the rest out.

"Yes Pinks.." AJ warily replied and immediately the mare starting spouting everything that had crossed through her mind.

"So right before we left I looked through some of Granny Smith's old files, you know, and some of them were about us! And me! I saw my name on the first page, my real name, and then like some other ponies' names, and then Trotisco Aripona! Trotisco is right on the Aripona-California border, I found it on the map!"

She took a breath.

"Anyway I was thinking, none of us ever knew our real parents, and, you know, we've always wondered, or at least I have! And I assumed the rest of you had too, like whether they gave me up voluntarily or whether-"

"Pinkie. Ah' know how ya' feel, but those names might not have anything to do with you, and Ah'm sure Granny Smith would have told you about it if it was important, so please can we just focus on rescuing Fluttershy."

AJ spoke up, ending the seemingly endless bubble of speech, then silence fell.

No repsonse.

"Pinks?"

"Mhhmmm sorry, was just thinking." Came the reply.

AJ knew this would come back to bite her in the butt.


	14. Chapter 13: Fluttershy

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony.

Her mouth was so dry, her head throbbed and everything ached. Fluttershy blinked several times, struggling to regain consciousness. Her teal eyes fluttered open as she was slammed into reality, her vision spotted a dark brown plastic roof. The mare struggled into a sitting position, her hind legs kicking a door made of metal. She was in a cage, more specifically a dog crate. Jerking her legs away from the door she backed up until her spine hit the cold metal behind her. Her brain throbbed in pain and Fluttershy was glad it wasn't bright where she was. A smell flooded her nostrils and she blanched, it was disinfectant. Her pupils dilated in fear, she knew that smell anywhere, she was at the school.

-New new, wings!- And -new new wings mare new!-

Swiftly Fluttershy turned towards the direction of the thoughts, in a crate next to her a were two other ponies, young foals. Their desperate eyes looked too big for their hungry faces.

"Hello." The butter coloured mare whispered softly, luckily she didn't sense anymore thoughts around, just those of the foals.

-Mouth noise, mare, wings, new new!-

The foals stared without blinking, their mouths remaining closed and Fluttershy doubted they could speak at all. Gaining a small, comforting smile the mare looked at them more closely. She thought they were both colts. One had black smooth skin in patches, with holey legs and insect like eyes, complete with sharp fangs that looked odd and out of place. The other looked like... a mistake. He had bulging eyes and almost no neck, a wispy mane falling over one eye with a mangled looking body. Fluttershy bit her lip sympathetically.

"My name is Fluttershy, do you have names?" She asked gently.

-Noise, noise, bad mare wings bad noise! -

Fluttershy watched as both colts huddled closer together in the corner of their cage, fear flooding their thoughts and Fluttershy had to work hard to keep herself from radiating their fear as her own.

What happened to the others? Were they in cages too? Fluttershy questioned and was about to call out when she heard more thoughts enter her brain.

The door slammed open and hoofsteps thudded against the linoleum floor.

Fluttershy felt the colts next to her tremble with dread, their backs aching as they tried to get as far away as possible. It was pointless as both whitecoats stopped in front of Fluttershy.

"Oh my Celestia! Harrison was right!" One scientist knelt down to peer through the metal bars of the cage, Fluttershy instantly curling up in a ball to avoid their lingering gazes.

"They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hooves on this one?" Excitement flooded his thoughts and Fluttershy trembled as she glanced out between the hairs of her tail.

"Did you ever read the Director's precept report about this recombinant group?" The stallion asked.

"Yeah, but i wasn't sure I believed it." Said the other whitecoat, a mare.

"Are you saying this is subject eleven? This mare?" The scientist leant down beside her whitecoat friend to peer in at the butter coloured mare.

"Your looking at it!" The stallion licked his lips greedily and he leaned forward to unhook her cage door.

"Come on thing, you're wanted in lab seven!"

-Oh, yes! When I get to section her brain...-

Fluttershy gulped at this, her back digging painfully into the back on of the cage as rough hooves grabbed her hind legs, pulling her out. Fluttershy was never one for fighting and despite her insistent wriggling they had managed to drag her out of her confinement.

Giddy, pathetic, relief washed over the two colts when they realised it was her being taken and not them.

And Fluttershy didn't blame them one bit.


	15. Chapter 14: Nap

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"AJ? I'm Staaaarving!" Pinkie complained, stretching out the word to emphasise her point.

AJ had been ignoring her own growling innards for half an hour, but she was strong and refused to give in until somepony else had mentioned their hunger. As much as she hated to loose time, finding food was a must.

"Right well, Twilight any ideas?"

The lavender mare gained a face of thinking as she pondered. Both their gazed dropped below them, where the San Fransico Peaks were rushing by, according to the map. Green eyes met purple and both mares nodded.

"Ski slopes." AJ firmly nodded.

"Pre-season. Empty vacation houses." Twilight added with a smile.

"Will they still have food?" Pinkie curiously questioned.

"Let's go find out." The orange mare answered.

The three ponies flew in a large circle around the edge of the mountains. Small towns that came alive in winter doffed the foothills. AJ swerved away form them, to where a few homes stood like plastic models among the trees. One house was apart from the others.

"No cars or smoke coming from the chimney, this one looks like a good choice." Twilight reasoned and all three mares banked and slowed, tucking their wings in slightly. They landed a few yards away. AJ's legs felt rubbery after flying for so long and she shook them out, pulling her warm wings closer to her body. They headed towards the house, their hooves crunching through some pine needles as they glanced at the house, the shrubbery was overgrown and the driveway and orchid was covered in sticks, looking abounded. AJ nodded and Twilight stepped towards the empty vacation house, her magic acting as a blade as she sliced through the grating on the window. The lavender mare then calmly lifted it out, setting it against the wall of the house in a tidy fashion. AJ stepped forward, the orange pony checking for any security measures the owners of the house had taken. After another confirmation nod Pinkie enthusiastically bounced through the window.

Twilight slid inside, her large wings almost getting stuck in the edges of the grate.

AJ soon scrambled after her, shutting the top window over the open one. Dust filtered through the air, barely visible in the darkness. The electricity was off and Twilight nearly stumbled over a coffee table.

"So where's the food?" Pinkie blinked curiously, sniffing as if she was a bloodhound.

"Bingo." AJ answered, swinging open a pantry door, rows of canned food items hit their sight.

"Yippee!" The pink pony cried with joy, springing over to the pantry and digging in with blissful delight.

"Excellent!" Twilight commented, ruffling her wings in a satisfied manner before entering the pantry herself.

AJ collapsed on the couch in the room, a cloud of dust rising past her. She had never felt so full in her life, and she clutched at her stomach with lidded eyes.

"Whoo-wee!" Pinkie giggled, curling up on the floor as if she was a dog.

"I think we need to rest, after a nap our systems will fully digest the food and we can be on our way again." Twilight collapsed next to the orange mare, reassuring logic that was hard to ignore.

"But Fluttershy..." AJ mumbled and Twilight bit her lip as if she was working hard trying to skirt around the issue of AJ's stubbornness.

"Well we can't fly while being this full." Twilight raised an eyebrow as if daring the mare to argue.

"Nap time!" Pinkie chirped, silencing AJ's reply before it was spoken, the pink mass curling into a ball, her wings stretched over herself like a blanket.

"Seconded." Twilight called quickly, leaning back onto the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, we just have to make it quick." The orange mare mumbled, the sounds of her snoring friends lulling her into sleep.

We're coming Fluttershy, just hang on tight...


	16. Chapter 15: Attack Plans

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"How bout' we throw all their stuff into the canyon!" Rainbow growled angrily, punching a door frame as it was a punching bag.

"I think even their beds would fit out the hall window!" The cyan mare stopped abusing the frame of the door, glancing towards Rarity, who was grumpily fidgeting with her mane.

"I can't believe I have to stay home, just because I'm blind!" The mare frowned, the silence was almost defeaning, the white pony almost expecting to hear the sounds of Fluttershy chatting to a bird, or humming as she watered the plants in her room. Swallowing hard the pony bit her lip, as tears swam to her eyes.

"This sucks!" Rainbowdash yelled, kicking the leg of the table, the furniture rattling and Fluttershy's breakfast plate fell to the floor with a crash, it shattering into fragments beyond repair.

"Oh did that only just occur to you?" Rarity fluttered her eyes teasingly as her frustration seeped into her sarcastic words.

"I guess there's no fooling the Dash, she may not look like the sharpest tool in the shed, but-"

"Shut up." Dash growled and Rarity stopped, her jaw dropping in shock.

"This it not the time for sarcasm Rarity, AJ left us here because she knew you couldn't keep up and she probably thought I would get in the way. As per usual." Rainbow concluded and Rarity stiffened as the cyan mare mentioned her blindness as a weak point, but her expression softened as Dash talked down about herself.

"Now hon, you never get in the way, and I'm sure AJ just kept you here because your awesomeness would blind them all." Rarity gagged at this, stroking Rainbow's ego was not the best Idea, but it always seemed to cheer her up. Rainbow snorted at this, rolling her magenta eyes, but Rarity felt the pride sweep off of her in waves.

"But there's another problem as well, I mean sure I'm totally awesome, and can defend this whole place on my own if we get attacked! But uhh, I can't keep you safe at the same time." Rarity rolled her eyes, but easily understood the message behind her words, she needed help but wasn't quite ready to admit it.

"How about we improvise." Rarity asked, standing from her seat at the table, and moving over to the other mare.

"Improvise?" Dash asked, ruffling her wings curiously.

"What we lack for in numbers we have in...oppurtunity." Rarity smiled almost evilly and Rainbow quickly caught on.

"Your not saying..."

"Oh I am saying..." Rarity giggled.

"What shall we use?" Rainbowdash smiled widely, jumping up and down excitedly like a filly in a candy store.

"Well, I do create lots of things and I have a lot of... Ingredients." It was true, despite being blind Rarity often made dresses, disguises, bags, anything that was needed of her. They always asked her how she did it and she always replied with 'A true artist never reveals her secrets'

"Ooo what kind of ingredients!" Rainbowdash looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Well, no matter the amount of times you've begged me I've always said no to this. But in is situation I think it's a must, for defence! For survival." Rarity sighed and Rainbowdash's eyes widened in pure joy.

"How about we make a bomb." Rainbowdash felt overjoyed at this statement and went in to hug Rarity in a bone crushing embrace that rivalled Pinkie's.

"But, only if we get attacked." Rarity gave a small squeeze back before peeling the cyan mare off her with her magic.

Rainbow's demeanour deflated slightly, before springing back into full motion.

"But who says we have to wait to get attacked? We could attack first! We, we could make plans! Traps! Weapons!" Rainbowdash puffed her chest out proudly at her idea and nodded to Rarity as the alabaster mutant pondered the possible outcomes.

"Fine, but let's keep things to a minimum, we don't want to be spotted and attacked." Rarity reasoned and Rainbow pumped her hoof in the air.

The cyan pony scrambled about the kitchen, gathering a notepad and pencil from various, mostly empty drawers.

"Okay-" Rainbow started but stopped as she glanced upon the picture on the first page of the note book. It was a picture of AJ with a grumpy face.

"Seriously?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow at Rarity and the mare shrugged.

"I was angry, don't question me, your the one who was punching the doorframe."

"Point taken." With this the picture was torn off and thrown in a nearby trash bin.

"Okay so what's the plan?' Rainbowdash questioned and Rarity giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Asked a bewildered Dash as Rarity started laughing.

"Sorry you sound just like AJ, her procedures are starting to wear of on you my dear." Rarity giggled and Rainbowdash rolled her eyes but started to scribble on the paper.

"This is for you Fluttershy!"


	17. Chapter 16: Just an Experiment

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Fluttershy knew she couldn't keep going much longer.

Her lungs had started burning bad an hour ago, it being a constant struggle to suck in air. The legs had fallen numb soon after, the appendages wobbly as she struggled to keep moving. Whenever she stopped running a whitecoat would prod her with a stick, it zapping her, making her cry out in pain and keep moving. She already had four burns, they littering her body and stinging as she desperately kept running, eager to avoid the zaps. Sucking in a ragged breath Fluttershy nearly tripped, but forced herself upright on her numb legs, the thoughts of the whitecoats making sure she kept going. Fluttershy gave another cry as her muscles burned, this was it she couldn't go on!

It was nice to let go, instead of stopping normally Fluttershy just collapsed, her hooves getting tangled In the treadmill belt, but she didn't care. The world narrowed down to a fuzzy grey tube. The butter coloured mare felt the sick zap her, one time, two times, three times, but it felt more like an irritating sting than actual pain, she was too far in. Her vision faded to black and it all went away.

She was in a meadow, butterflies fluttering past as flowers waved in the breeze. A gentle rocking motion made her feel nice, almost sleepy. Glancing upwards Fluttershy gasped, she was being cradled by AJ, the orange mare was stroking her sweaty mane and crying, her tears sliding down her cheeks and coming to a rest on Fluttershy's forehead. That was when Fluttershy knew it was a dream. AJ never cried. She was the strongest pony she knew, physically and emotionally. Not that she knew that many ponies. But besides that she didn't care it was a dream, because it felt nice to be cradled, it reminded her of the days when Granny Smith had rescued them from the school, she had cradled her just like this. She felt herself falling into a sleep, the gentle rocking motions helping her there, a serene smile found it's way onto the butter coloured mare's face.

The smile didn't last long. Her eyes snapped open, she was on a cool table with plugs over her skin.

"Amazing! It was on the treadmill for three and a half hours!" A whitecoat grinned at the results.

"And it's heart rate only increased by seventeen percent. And then at the end it was only in the last twenty minutes that it's peak oxygen levels broke." The whitecoat told his scientists friends, all of them scribbling on note pads, eagerly recording the data.

"I can't believe we got a chance to study subject eleven! I've been wanting to dissect this recombinant for four years!" Another voice spoke in excitement, a third quickly following.

"It has interesting intelligence levels, I can't wait to get a brain sample!"

It! She wasn't an it! Fluttershy thought angrily as she struggled to pull the plugs off her skin, but found herself too weak. Their thoughts flooded through her brain, and she could basically feel their admiration, their crummy pleasure.

They loved everything wrong with her, everything that didn't make her normal, to them Fluttershy was an experiment, a price of science equipment, they didn't care for her feelings, hopes, desires, to them she was an it.

A whitecoat slid a straw into her mouth and the mare immediately tasted water, the mutant sucking up the liquid with eagerness, she was so thirsty, her throat like sandpaper. The straw was removed and another whitecoat pulled the electrodes taped to her skin, each one ripping off and making her sting. A third whitecoat scooped the mare up, carrying her to her destination. She was too weak to fight or wriggle, so she lay silently, her eyes closing with exhaustion.

She would escape this place if it was the last thing she did! Right after she rested...


	18. Chapter 17: sleeping in

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 17

DISLCAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony.

The surface AJ was on was so uncomfortable, what was wrong with her bed?!

In an effort to make it more comfortable the mare punched it, sneezing hysterically as a cloud of dust shot up into the air and sailed into her nose. With another loud sneeze AJ lost her balance and tumbled to the hard floor.

"Uhh!" She cried as she scrambled to sit upright, her hooves hitting a table. Okay now she was lost. Her eyes opened blearily and she struggled to take in her surroundings.

"What the..." She muttered, but memories came back to slap her in the face. The cabin, finding food and having a rest... Immediately the mare stood and rushed to the window. It was almost dawn, the sun about to make it's appearance over the mountains.

Oh Celestia they had slept in! AJ rushed over to the spot on the floor where Pinkie's was curled up, her chest rising and falling as she breathed steadily.

"Pinks! Pinks wake up!" The orange mare shook the pink pony and turned to the couch, where Twilight was rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

"What time is it? The lavender mare yawned widely, stretching her wings.

"Almost morning." AJ snorted. "Of the next day!" She added and Twilight leapt off the couch, the mutant filling an ancient backpack she had found with cans of food and packs they could take with them.

"Twi you can't take all those, they'll weigh you down." AJ muttered disapprovingly but Twilight shrugged, chucking the backpack out the window with her magic and quickly following suite.

"What's happening?" Pinkie lazily mumbled.

"We overslept, hurry let's go!" AJ practically threw Pinkie out the window before leaping out herself, Twilight fixing the window best she could. The three mares raced along the path, Pinkie blinking her eyes open in surprise.

They took to the skies their oddly large wings struggling to keep their owners in the sky as they had been cramped for so long. AJ flew as fast as she could, sdesperate to get back on track, guilt fuelling her actions as she imagined Fluttershy waiting for them.

"Ah'm so, so sorry Flutters, I'm coming for you!"


	19. Chapter 18: What's the Plan?

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ felt better once she was soaring above the treetops, but guilt still clutched at her heart as she pictured Fluttershy crying out in pain. With a sense of dread the mare banked sharply and sent them going in the right direction again. anxiety fuelled her body and she had to remind herself to catch the air currents as she swiftly soared.

Twilight appeared beside her, flying slightly under the orange mare so her giant wings wouldn't collide with AJ's own.

"We had to rest you know." Twilight stated after catching a glance of AJ's stressed face.

"For hours?" The mutant replied with an upset tone.

"It was late when we arrived at that house, we would've had to stop and rest soon anyway. Besides we still have plenty of time left today." AJ wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she had let them sleep in that long, or that Twilight was right.

"We're going to have to stop before we get there anyway and refuel." Ugh, more cold logic, and they hadn't even hit the California border yet!

"So what's the plan?" Twilight asked curiously about an hour later.

"Yeah I was wondering what the plan was! Because there's only three of us and bajillions of Lumbers with weapons! Maybe we could sneak in at nightfall and escape with Fluttershy before anypony notices!" Pinkie giggled at this the thought keeping her happy.

AJ kept silent, the mare not having enough heart to tell the bubbly pony that they had as much chance of that as they had of flying to the moon. But if worst came to worse she had a secret plan C.

If it worked, everypony would escape and be free.

Except herself. But that was ok.


	20. Chapter 19: Just a Second

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Despite AJ's growing anxiety it was marvellous up here. Not many birds flew this high, a couple of falcons, hawks, checking the ponies out with confusion.

This high up the land below took on a checkerboard effect of woodsy greens and browns. Carriages looked like busy ants moving purposefully down their trails. Every once in a while AJ picked something ordinary from below, finding it cool how whatever it was would come into focus. Well at least those scientists at the school hadn't had time to try and improve her already amazing vision like Rarity's.

"Hmmm, I wonder what Rarity and Rainbow are doing now, maybe they fixed Twilight's bookshelf that Dash broke the other week, or maybe they, wait no scratch that they won't be doing their chores." Pinkie started babbling but quickly stopped much to the relief of the two other mares.

AJ knew they'd both be cursing her name from dawn to dusk, but at least they were safe. Absently the orange mare focused in on something down below. The blobs in her vision soon became ponies, with individual colours, they where much younger than she was.

But who cared? They were just boring foals, stuck on the ground, doing homework. With bedtimes and grow ups telling them what to do, how to do everything, all the time. With curfews and school and afternoon jobs. While AJ was free! Soaring through the air like missiles, being cradled by breezes, doing whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

AJ almost convinced herself.

She refocused her vision back on the foals and scowled. What had at first glance look like a bunch a boring foals dragging themselves to school together now looked like a bunch of foals surrounding a smaller foal. She may be paranoid but she swore the bigger kids looked really threatening. Anger seeped through her veins. Who would bully a foal? Especially since the pony seemed so young.

AJ decided to make one of her famous snap decisions, the kind they everypony remembers later for either the stupidest dumb-butt thing they ever saw, or the miraculous saving of the day. Sadly AJ usually heard more of the first one.

She turned to Twilight.

"No." Twilight stated before the orange mare had even opened her mouth. She scowled and opened her jaws to speak.

"I said no." Twilight restated.

"Meet me at the northernmost point of Lake Mead." AJ said firmly.

"Huh what? What's happening?" Pinkie snapped into focus, giving a curious flap of her wings as she glanced at the other two mares.

"AJ wants to go be superpony again, defender of the weak, saver of the day!" Twilight said sarcastically as she frowned at the orange mare.

"Oh, sounds about right." Pinkie answered.

AJ had currently looked back down at the bullies, and imagined if one of her family members was in the same position and nopony stopped to help them?

"It'll be so quick that ah'll catch up to you two in a few secs, but if anything funny happens meet me at Lake Mead." AJ nodded and glanced towards Twilight, the lavender mare looking most unpleased. Well, ya can't please everypony all the time.

"See ya."


	21. Chapter 20: The Bomb

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

The thing about Rarity is, well she may not seem that smart, but she knows what she's talking about, especially when creating something.

"Do we have any chlorine?" Rainbow asked Rarity, searching about the white mare's room as she worked.

"It seems to be very explosive." The cyan mare said the word explosive with excitement in her eyes.

"No, no chlorine, no pool remember." Rarity answered, her hooves fiddling with some wire.

"Now, tell me darling, what colour is this wire?" She lifted up the wire in her hooves and Rainbow turned to look at it. The pile of wires that sat in front of Rarity made it look like a robot had thrown up in her room. Eventually her eyes came to rest on the wire in her hooves.

"The wire is yellow Rarity."

"Excellent, keep track of the yellow wire. Very important. And remember do not confuse it with the red wire." Rarity lectured while Rainbow flipped the page in one of Twilight's books.

"Okay next step, we need some type of timing device."

Rarity smiled widely, and her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Okay that's the evilest grin I've ever seen on your face, should I be worried?" Rainbow glanced uneasily at the alabaster mare who was now standing.

"Rainbow be a dear and go fetch me AJ's alarm clock, the apple one."


	22. Chapter 21: Bullies

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ landed a bit to hastily and had to run really fast to keep herself from doing a face plant. She was somewhere in Aripona, trotting through scrubland bush behind a deserted warehouse. She tucked her wings in, the feathered appendages hot and sweaty against her sides. She rounded the corner of the warehouse, spotting the foals. The bullies were fillies, there being multiple of them, but there were only two distinctive ones. A pink earth pony with a bouncy purple and white mane in a simple wave over her shoulder. A dainty tiara sat stop her head, no doubt a posh snob. The other was a grey earth pony filly, with a blue bead necklace and blue glasses, her mane was two different shades of silver, done up in a plait tied up with a pink lucky band. They stood in the middle of a circle made up of other curious bystanders, facing their victim.

"I told you not to tell anypony about our little situation with Babs Seed." The pink filly spoke up in the snobbiest voice AJ had ever heard.

"It was none of your business. I had to teach him a lesson!" The posh foal continued and the grey filly nodded, obviously the loyal follower.

The victim looked scared, but also angry.

"By beating her up? She looks like she got in the middle of a battle between Celestia and Nightmare Moon! And she didn't even do anythin' to you!" The victim stood, a young filly with a butter yellow coat and a red mane that was rounded at the ends, but her most distinctive feature was her pinkish bow that bobbed when she moved. AJ looked on in surprise as she noticed how similar the filly's accent was to her own.

"She mouthed off me! she exists! She breathes my air, that's plenty she's done!" Said the pink filly with an air of haughtiness and the grey filly laughed meanly, and picked something up from the ground her with hoof. Was that a gun? AJ had never seen one before, but she had read about them being one of the newest inventions in one of Twilight's books. What parents would let their foals take guns to school? Scratch that, what parents had the bits to buy their kids guns?!

AJ found it so tiring, the strong picking on the weak. It was the story of her life, apparently it happened a lot in the outside world as well. She was sick of it, sick of bullies and the lot of it. She didn't want to hurt the bullies, they may not be so innocent but they were just fillies.

AJ stepped out from the shadows of the building, the filly with the bow saw her and her eyes flickered in surprise. Both bullies seemed annoyed that their victim's attention had been diverted and turned to face the mare as well. Their jaws dropped at the size of her wings that were tucked against her body. Sure pegasi were an everyday occurrence, but no pegasi had a wing span that nearly traveled off the body and rivalled that of Celestia herself.

The bullies shared a glance and went back to what they were doing, ignoring the mutant as if she was an everyday ordinary pegasus.

Mistake number one.

"So Applebloom, what do you have to say for yourself?" The leader filly taunted.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't teach you a lesson too?"

"Two bullies against poor defenceless me, that sounds fair." AJ struggled to keep the fury off her face, her blood singing with it as she strode towards the bullies, the bystanders quickly racing off with an eagerness to avoid conflict.

"Shut up mare, if you don't leave Diamond Tiara will call her parents on you!" The grey filly spoke, addressing the pink one while shifting her gun awkwardly in her hooves.

"Can't leave. Besides I think teaching you two a lesson would do me some good." AJ yawned, acting bored and both bullies growled angrily before bursting out into laughter.

Mistake number two.

Like the rest of the herd AJ was swifter, stronger and more agile than a grown stallion, these fillies didn't stand a chance. Not that was she going to fight them, if she could help it.

"Grab big mouth!" Diamond tiara shouted and both her and her sidekick launched themselves at the mare.

Mistake number three, bam! Three strikes your out!

AJ avoided the grey filly with a swift sidestep, but of course was in the way of Diamond Tiara's full wrath. The filly delivered a punch to the orange mare's jaw that would have seriously bruised a normal pony's, maybe even broke it, but if simply stung a little on AJ's.

The mutant flung the foal off, the pink filly tumbling to the ground with an angry shriek. Quickly AJ moved to Applebloom, the filly looking terrified at the conflict that was going on.

"Go! Get outta here!" AJ ordered and after a moment of hesitation the filly tore off down the street, leaving a cloud of red dust in her wake.

The grey filly had latched herself onto the mare's leg and bit the muscle there.

"Hey! You bit me!" AJ cried in surprise but quickly shook the foal off, avoiding another attack from Mrs. Snob.

Diamond Tiara growled with anger, before lunging at the mare's back. Latching on the filly refused to let go, her hooves clutching at clumps of orange fur.

AJ snorted in surprise before trying to drag the filly off with her hooves. Neither her muzzle or legs could reach the foal. The orange mare started bucking wildly and the pink filly gasped loudly, holding on tighter. Suddenly Diamond Tiara hoof chopped Applejack's spine, the action not actually hurting but causing a shock wave down the mares entire body. She bucked wildly and the bully was flung into the air, quickly falling and nearly getting hit by AJ's powerful hind legs. The pink foal groaned in pain and her sidekick helped her up. Diamond Tiara pushed her friend out of the way, pulling the gun out of her hooves.

"Oh how I've been waiting to use this! Your gonna pay!" The filly snarled with fury and cocked the gun. AJ wasn't sure if the filly knew how to use it, but she didn't want to stick around and find out.

With a grunt the mare whirled around and ran.

After a few paces of galloping the mare almost extended her wings, then remembered that the fillies behind her would notice her oddity and call somepony, and then the school would find out and be after them.

With a snort AJ left her wings by her sides, cantering towards the trees in the distance.


	23. Chapter 22: The Chase

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

AJ entered the forest with a crash, uneasiness plaguing her features. Sure she could outrun the two foals giving chase, but they had a gun and were quite willing to threaten her with it.

With a panicked gaze the orange mare darted between the trees, twigs snapping under her hooves as she blazed through the underbrush. Deja vu ticked in her mind and she could easily see the difference between this and her dream as another branch whipped at her face and stung her eye.

A large boom sounded and the tree next to her splintered as it was hit by a bullet. With a anxious gasp the mare tore away from the tree, barely avoiding a low hanging branch. She could hear the fillies yelling behind her. In the next second another bang sounded and a searing pain shot through her shoulder. The pain was blinding and the mare tripped, sprawled across the floor as she noticed blood dripping from her shoulder. The filly had actually hit her! With another shocked glance at the crimson liquid dripping down her shoulder the pony stumbled to her hooves, before unceremoniously tripping over a tree root and tumbling down a steep slope.

Sliding across the dirt the mare gasped in pain as it made her body feel numb. She scrambled with her hooves to get a hold but stopped when it hurt her shoulder. Eventually AJ came to a stop in some overgrown bushes, surrounded by vines in some kind of ravine.

The mare lay very still, her lungs aching for air and she struggled to catch a breath silently.

She soon heard the hoofsteps of the fillies and their angry shouts a few more gunshots being fired into the air. AJ waited until they had faded and silence reigned around her. A distant bird tweeted and the orange mare felt limp with relief, some bushes leaving cuts in her fur.

She was scratched all over, had been hit by a bullet and, if she want mistaken, she was sitting in a patch of poison ivy.

With a cry of pain the mare lifted her numb foreleg and struggled to stand, she had to get out of here! Some blood trickled down her leg, the sun making it glint an interesting red.

AJ don't think she'd ever felt this much pain, even when she was at the school!

With a grunt the mutant set her sights towards the sun, checking her direction before slowly stumbling northbound.

Twilight and Pinkie were no doubt wondering where she was, waiting for her anxiously.

And Fluttershy, she would be waiting too, if she was still alive.

She had let them all down. With an angry sigh the mare kept stumbling forward.

It was in her nature to fight for the underdog, the weakling. Granny Smith had always warned her it was her fatal flaw.

Granny Smith had been right.


	24. Chapter 23: Food Break

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Twilight? I'm Staaaarving!" Pinkie exclaimed with exaggeration and Twilight rolled her purple eyes.

"Sure, let's go." The lavender pony sighed and banked sharply, Pinkie following her eagerly as they neared some cliffs. Twilight headed towards a shadowy indentation in the cliff face and Pinkie started back-pedalling so they could land safely.

At a closer glance the indentation turned into a shallow cave and Pinkie thankfully landed, her hooves skidding slightly as she slid across the sandy floor. Twilight followed silently and took the backpack off, opening the zip and handing the pink pony a packet of dried fruit.

"Yum! Yum! Yum!" Pinkie giggled with delight and tore open the packet, munching happily as Twilight removed some food for herself

Pinkie stopped eating for a moment and glanced up at Twilight who seemed to be happily chewing on something suspiciously like...

"Chocolate! You had chocolate and didn't tell me?!" Pinkie launched herself towards the mare and snatched at the wrapping.

"Uh, surprise?" Twilight answered sheepishly and handed the pink mare the rest of her chocolate bar.

"Pff, Twilight don't worry your pretty little head about surprises, your the smart one, Aunt Pinkie is the funny one." The pink mutant ruffled Twilight's mane affectionately and Twilight pulled back.

"I can be funny If I want to! Besides, we're all the same age!" Twilight snorted, obviously not amused and Pinkie simply shrugged in reply.

After they ate, both mares sat in silence until the pink mare started up again.

"Shouldn't AJ be back by now? I'm so worried about her, what if something happened to her! Besides aren't we supposed to meet up at Lake Mead if something happens? What if she doesn't return soon-" Pinkie was cut off as Twilight interrupted.

"One. While she should be back now I'm sure she just got caught up saving a city or something... Two. If something did happen, AJ's the strongest pony I have ever the privilege of meeting, she can handle it. Three. Lake Mead is under us. Four. We'll wait for her here, she'll catch up you'll see." Twilight finished her long paragraph and Pinkie confusedly tilted her head. The pink mare bounced with a spring in her step as she leaned over the edge of the cliff face. The glittering depths of Lake Mead could be seen below and Pinkie took a deep inhale of the fresh air. With a giggle the mare looked back towards The cave and froze, her expression still but Twilight could still see the panicked movements in her flickering eyes.

"Ummm...Twi?"


	25. Chapter 24: Perhaps

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 24

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for you few people who have been reading this fanfic, for the longest time I was scared of copyright, and it influenced my decision to make new chapters.

But you know what? I have clearly stated in the beginning of each chapter that I own neither Maximum Ride or My Little Pony and their characters and story lines.

I also change most of the words so they are different from the original, and if James Patterson actually has the time and energy to care about my little fanfic, instead of the huge copies of his books just copy and pasted onto the internet for all to read, then the world has gone to chaos.

Damn you Discord and Bill Cipher!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony (see? :3)

Twilight anxiously came to stand by Pinkie on the ledge, confusion wrapping around her mind like vines as she peered upwards. She gasped then immediately stood stock still, her limbs freezing on instinct. Above and around them on the cliffs, scrubby plants dotted the area amongst sharp rock. In and amongst the bushes were nests made out of sticks and twigs, each about two feet across. Most of the nest had large fluffy fledglings in them, down feathers and all. Above the fledglings stood large bird parents, staring at the intruder mutants with cold predatory gazes.

"What are they?" Pinkie whispered furiously out of the side of her mouth

"Ferruginous Hawks, the largest raptor in the states. Sit down, very slowly. No sudden movements or we're both bird feed." Twilight ordered in a quite voice and Pinkie immediately copied her actions as both mares slowly and calmly sat down.

Pinkie felt the urge to fly away, her wings tensing at her sides. The slow speed she was moving at made it seem like an eternity before her rump touched the cold ledge. Her blue eyes flittered about nervously, spotting the hawks' sharp talons and curved threatening beaks.

"Do you think-" she began softly but Twilight warned her with her eyes to stay silent. The lavender mare calmly sat as the hawks continued uneasily feeding their young.

After a few minutes of watching a dismembered gopher get eaten by hungry chicks Pinkie wanted to scream, she was all about movement, noise, everything they had to not be right now. A small movement caught her eye and Pinkie glanced out of the corner of her anxious blue orbs.

Twilight had slowly start to unfurl her wings. In sync all the hawks swivelled towards the mutants perched on the ledge.

"Fluttershy taught me what to do in a situation like this. I'm letting them catch my scent." Twilight answered Pinkie's burning questions in a whisper, the lavender mare's lips barely moving.

After what seemed like another long eon of waiting the giant hawks began to relax, some continued to feed their young, others went off to find food, others returned with fresh prey dangling from their jaws.

"Ewwie!" Pinkie cried in disgust as a very much alive snake was brought to some fledglings by a parent hawk, the reptile wriggling in an effort to get free.

Taking a peek beside her the pink mare spotted her friend completely relaxed, Twilight's wings outstretched and the glossy feathers shimmering under the rays of the sun as the mare sighed with contentment.

Pinkie scrunched her nose with a wiggle before turning back to the birds with her curious blue gaze.

The hybrid extended her wings, the muscles instantly loosening from the pressure of having to be kept tight against her body.

Her wings were the same colour pink as her body, with random feathers here and there the darker pink of her poofy mane, forming what looked like a checkerboard of pink.

The appendages caught the sunlight and Pinkie giggled with delight as the warmth tickled at her large wingspan, leaving a tingling on her feathers and fur.

...

Pinkie really was all about noise, speed, a copious amount of energy burning inside her body like a forest fire as she itched to move, the urge to jump off the ledge and fly around as tantalising as it was almost irresistible.

She had an abundant amount of jokes and laughter and she was currently struggling to not let a word leave her mouth as she wriggled in her skin.

Pinkie was just hoping that AJ would turn up soon and they would be free to go, but... She guessed if was alright sitting here, sure she was fidgety and her body was begging her to let out some pent up energy, but it was kind of nice with the sun winding through her feathers as Twilight lay down contentedly next to her with a cheerful smile rarely seen on the lavender hybrid these days.

Perhaps they could stay here for just a little wittle bit...


	26. Chapter 25: The Waiting Game

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

But...not for that long.

Pinkie hummed a cheerful tune despite their situation, bobbing up and down with an exuberant smile as her voice wound through the air jubilantly before reaching her companions ears.

The impatient hybrid began swinging her hind legs back and forth, the momentum swinging her in the same pattern on the cliff ledge she was perched on.

Twilight opened an eye a crack to peer at the pink mare with an amused smile that spread across her face.

"She'll be back soon." Twilight comforted, sensing the uneasiness plaguing the pink hybrid that was being covered up by her merry tune and happy facade.

"I know it's just, Fluttershy is waiting for us!" Pinkie's large wings fluttered before ruffling to her sides where they folded.

The hybrid sighed after her outburst, holding her head in her hooves as her hind legs swung into midair in front of her.

"It's just... When everypony else is asleep late at night we tell each other jokes and funny stories. Mind you Flutters could always guess the answers to my jokes but that's not the point!" Pinkie rubbed her blue eyes where Twilight could see the first signs of tears coming to the surface of her orbs.

Twilight listened attentively, reaching out to give the hybrid a hug.

Pinkie's lib wobbled and she reached over and clenched the lavender hybrid in a spine shattering hug, nuzzling her muzzle into her friend's fur.

Twilight gasped for breath, feeling her ribs digging into her heart with every crushing move the pink hybrid made, but decided not to resist as she felt Pinkie's rapidly pounding heart against the warmth of her own chest.

"I don't want to have to share a room by myself! Tell me AJ's coming back soon Twi!" The lavender mare nodded on instinct but as she opened her mouth to reply all that came out was a warm breath, she couldn't reassure Pinkie if she could barely convince herself that her own words are true.

"Uh, l-look! At that hawk! It's flying a little different and seems faster that the others because of it, perhaps we could try and perfect it's technique!" Twilight immediately tried to distract the pink hybrid clutching at her chest as she pointed at a distinct hawk swiftly soaring as it banked towards it's nest.

Pinkie sniffled loudly, pulling away from Twilight's ruffled fur long enough to catch a glimpse of the speedy avian.

A smile instantly crossed the pink hybrid's face, a giggle escaping her lips as her blue eyes followed the hawk's wings with joy singing once again in her now tearless orbs of blue.

"Oo, I wanna try! Move out of the way hawkies!" Pinkie gave an enthusiastic cry before bouncing twice, springing off the ledge with an audible boing sound.

The hybrid's powerful wings caught the air and the wind swooped her back up into the sky, the oxygen tangling into her pink feathers with a whoosh.

Twilight smiled warmly at the sight as the happy pony soared until she was gliding in front of the small ledge, beckoning the lavender hybrid over with a hoof and wiggle of a protruding tongue.

Rolling her purple eyes the horned mare took a small run up before leaping off the edge, her hooves clacking on the stone.

Her majestic wings were buffeted by the wind, lifting her up higher into the darkening sky.

She felt a strong wind gush past her and she saw pink blur barrel past as Pinkie darted through the sky.

Twilight felt an elated laugh escape the prison of her lips and she followed suit.

...

That evening Pinkie was rolling across the floor, her fluffy mane picking up many twigs and pebbles as the hairs swept across the ledge floor.

Twilight had given up trying to stop her ages ago, ignoring the pink hybrid whenever she rolled past and nudged her side with her nose.

"Hey Pinkie, how about you focus your attention on the sunset?" A meagre attempt at a distraction sure, but it's efficiency worked well enough.

The brightly coloured hybrid laughed with jovial excitement, springing upwards as her blue eyes settled on the sky.

Well... Settled is a bit of a stretch, Pinkie didn't settle, she was always moving, often inwardly in her imagination if not outwardly expressing her happiness through warm hugs and dazzling smiles.

The bright blue orbs darted across the wide expanse of the sky in zigzags as she took in everything she could.

After watching Pinkie's heartwarming grin Twilight felt a smile tug at her own lips, turning to the sunset with a curious sparkle in her purple eyes.

When she saw the sight she gasped out loud with surprise.

The sun was like an orange ball of flame as it descended in the sky, the normally blue expanse a brilliant pink as the remaining clouds took on a gold lining that shone through the compacted fluffiness of condensed water vapours.

"Ooh pretty! I wanna be a sunset when I grow up!" Pinkie chortled at her own jokes, clapping her hooves together joyfully as she continued to happily stare at the sunset with a beautiful fascination.

"If only it was that simple." Twilight replied in a whisper as she watched the majestic sun lower in the vibrantly coloured sky.

...

They waited for the sun to set before turning in for the night, laying uncomfortably side by side as they silently watched the hawks tuck in their offspring before nesting themselves.

Twilight sighed before she rolled over to face her energetic friend.

"Try to get some sleep ok?" Pinkie replied with a wholehearted nod and the horned hybrid smiled before sticking out her hoof in front of her.

Pinkie grinned before piling her hoof on top.

It was something they always did before bed. But know their were only two of them...

"Night Twi Twi!" Pinkie giggled before rolling over it face the cave wall.

"Goodnight Pinkie." Twilight answered with a small yawn before rolling over herself.

She couldn't herself from hoping that AJ would turn up out of the blue tomorrow, the thought of the orange mare soaring into their cave with her classic AJ smirk and her independent attitude made her head fill itself with wishes.


	27. Chapter 26: Mistake

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Yep, this definitely wasn't one of AJ's better day.

The orange hybrid was currently stumbling through the forest, pain shooting up her side like burning fire with every little movement she made.

She had placed a hoof over the wound and was currently clutching at it as warm blood oozed around her limb and stained her fur, glistening despite the minimum light in the dense forest.

Her vision had become fuzzy a few minutes ago, coherent thought nonexistent as her mind scrambled to think.

AJ had been trying to follow a large trail north, hoping to mislead anypony who might follow her through the thick trees and brambles.

She gasped with pain as a net of thorns brushed past, scraping her ankles and leaving thin scratch marks that dribbled blood down the rest of her legs.

The agony hit her every time she breathed, sparking in her shoulder like lightning as everything in sight tumbled in and out of view.

A quick hazy glimpse at the sky confirmed it was late, the stars sparkling in the inkyl blackness of the night.

As much as she hated to admit it she wasn't going to last much longer like this.

AJ's sides heaved with the effort of moving, a shaky hoof resting atop her bloody wound as to stop more crimson liquid from gushing out.

The glow of brights lights ahead caught her lazy attention and the hybrid winced as she only just realised she had exited the sanctuary of the trees.

The orange mare instantly jerked in the direction of the forest, limping obviously as she hobbled towards the gloom of the trees.

"Hello?" A voice wavered in the air and AJ's head whipped around, an anxious frown upon her face as her green eyes flickered back and forth through the air.

Lights sparkled from the inside of a large wooden building covered in shadows, lettering across the top of the building spelled out the word 'orphanage' to which AJ's worried glare softened.

Atop a small step sat a small yellow filly, a distinctive red bow bobbing on her head as the foal squinted into the darkness.

A flash of recognition sparked in AJ's mind.

This was the filly she had saved!

The hybrid turned towards the young foal, glancing once at her injuries as an idea practically lit itself over her head.

Desperate times call for desperate measures!

This would be a mistake...


	28. Chapter 27: Why Wasn't This Over?

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Why wasn't this over? Where was AJ? And the others?

Were the only thoughts of her own that she could discern from the scrambled chaos that was her brain, filled to the brim with the whitecoats and their rather excited thoughts on future experiments.

Fluttershy was slumped on the side of her crate, her back thankfully not on one of the metal parts of the cage as she tried to curl herself up into a ball, her limited space making it near impossible. She could've made a list of all the parts of her body that were aching, each limb singing with a new sore or stinging sensation.

She heard the thoughts get closer in her mind and the hybrid whimpered, the rasping sound of panic making her throat cry out in protest, her oesophagus as dry as sandpaper.

The whitecoats drew closer to her cage and Fluttershy dared not make a sound as she curled herself up tighter, ignoring her stiff and aching spine as her wings unfurled a little to cover her body protectively.

A scientist knelt down and peered into her crate, lifting a hoof to unlatch the front of the cage, the door swinging open with a small but ominous squeak that made the trapped hybrid's heart thump with anxiety in her chest, each beat a cry for help.

Fluttershy scrambled back, pressing herself against the far back of the crate until the metal dug tiny squares into her back.

The scientist leant towards the cage, reaching towards her hoof until he noticed something, a scowl wandering over his features.

"What happened to it?" Fluttershy watched as the other whitecoats behind him glanced at each other, small thoughts of panic flitting across the minds, evident in their eyes.

"It bit R earlier. He hit it." A brave pony spoke from the back and the scientist leaning in from of her crate frowned with annoyance.

Fluttershy's whole left side of her face throbbed with a full pain, a darkening mark obvious on her skin and fur. Despite the ache, she was glad she had stood up for herself and had bitten him. She hated him, all of them really.

-Stupid R, how dare he lay a finger on this specimen!-

Fluttershy tried to ignore his thoughts that were rapidly growing with anger, flinching at a few violent ones that flooded her mind.

"Doesn't R realise how important this specimen is?! I mean, this is subject eleven! Doesn't he know how long we've been looking for it? Tell R to not damage the experiments!"

The whitecoat grunted leaning back in to take her hoof again, were a plastic shunt was left in her skin. It hurt and the hybrid had cradled her hoof close to her body all day, hoping the pain would fade with time. She'd had nothing to drink or eat all day and then they had forced her to drink some sticky, orange fluid. When they had tried to take blood from her arm she had fought back, biting the scientist named 'R' and because of that incident, they had put a shunt in her foreleg to make taking blood easier. They had already removed her blood three times today.

Fluttershy felt tears prick at her eyes and her lip wobbled as they threatened to still from her eyes and trickle down her face.

The mare hesitantly leant forward, giving them access to her foreleg as she whimpered with fright and pain, uncoiling herself just enough to make sure they could reach her hoof. Better she give in now then have them drag her out so she could face more pain to her aching body.

"That's it." The whitecoat said in a surprisingly soothing voice and Fluttershy's pale yellow coat bristled.

He pulled out a needle with a test tube attached and grasped ahold of her warm hoof, sliding the needle in before the hybrid knew what was happening.

"This won't hurt a bit."

He was right, it didn't hurt and wasn't not noticeable at all, the whole ordeal over with in a flash, Fluttershy's hood retreating swiftly back into her warm embrace as she continued to cradle her foreleg comfortingly.

The whitecoat gave a gentle face and quietly shut her cage and for a second Flutterhsy hoped he was secretly nice and caring.

Maybe he could be a good whitecoat, like Granny Smith had been.

Maybe the moon was made out of cream cheese.


	29. Chapter 28: Careful

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 28

DISCLAIMER: i do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Okay, now darling, we must be the very definition cautiousness!" Rarity chimed, but after no answer she sighed with slight annoyance, turning her head.

"Rainbow, dearest?" She questioned the cyan hybrid's presence.

"Huh, what?" Rainbowdash answered with a distracted tone and Rarity raised an eyebrow, facing the direction where she assumed the mare was sitting.

"We're being careful Rainbow, very careful"

"Right." The blue hybrid answered confidently in response, patting the explosive under her hooves like it was a pet in need of attention.

"Now let's run through the checklist!" The alabaster mare decided, and Rainbow hummed with agreement, ruffling her wings.

"Nails?" Rarity asked.

"Check." Rainbow rattled the jar of nails, hearing the clinks of metal against the glass.

"Tarp?" The alabaster mare questioned.

"Done." The cyan pony confirmed.

"Cooking oil?" The horned hybrid queried.

"Of course" Her companion answered cockily, rising onto all four hooves as she stretched her wings, the cyan feathers spreading out before tangling back together.

"Those lumbers aren't going to have a clue on what hit 'em!" Rainbow snickered, her raspy voice chiming through the air in a few sneaky sounding chuckles.

"I still wish we had time to dig that pit though." The large-winged mare's cheeky tone dropped a little with disappointment and Rarity added on.

"The one with the poison stakes at the bottom?"

"You know it." Rainbow answered with a grin at the thought.

"Oh well darling, what we have will suffice. Anyway, right now we need to fly and stay out of sight, and check on how the roads run and if any of the lumbers have set up camp." Rarity stood up also, her clouded eyes closed as she faced her companion, her purple curls sliding over her silky white fur.

"Yeah, then we can set up the nails and tarp along the roads." Rainbow nodded with a dashing, confident smile.

"But carefully, we can't risk getting caught darling." Rarity continued and her cyan friend dismissed her words almost instantly.

"Puh-lease! Those lumbers couldn't catch us with both our hooves tied behind our backs!" A small second of silence was endured before Rarity spoke up again, a concerned look on her features.

"They caught Fluttershy." Both mares froze, glancing at each other and Rarity's face fell with regret. Another small second silence before the alabaster mare apologised sincerely.

"I-I'm sorry darling, I really shouldn't have brought it up..."

Rainbow responded immediately, all her confidence washed away from her raspy voice and replace with genuine concern and seriousness.

"No it's fine... You just want to make sure we're careful, I get that." Both mares nodded in agreement, awkward silence following their words until Rarity coughed, scuffing a hoof again the floor.

"Is it... Night yet?"

Rainbowdash nodded sliding out some back clothes from out behind her, grasping them in hoof as she lifted them to her chest.

"Pretty much, and I found those dark clothes you made for all of us a while back."

The cyan mare pressed the fabric into the alabaster mare's hooves, watching as Rarity felt the rather fashionable spy outfit, humming in approval.

"So, you ready to roll?" Rainbow questioned, and hoped that Rarity couldn't tell how nervous she secretly was. It truly was a genius plan they had, but one slip up and the results would be disastrous, most likely deadly.

Rarity nodded, ruffling her own wings as she stepped towards the area she knew the bomb was situated in.

"Yes, and I'm bringing the bomb, just in case the opportunity arises." She picked up the bomb tenderly, settling it down into her backpack along with the other things they would need for the night. As if sensing the anxious aurora radiating off the cyan mare, the alabaster equine comforted her gently.

"Don't worry darling, the bomb can't go off until I set the timer, it's like a safety bomb, for us cautious mares."

Rainbow smiled halfheartedly at her words, watching as the mare awkwardly lifted the ill-fitting backpack onto her white shoulders, the straps wide as to not rub against her giant wings. Rainbow turned to the window, walks the few steps necessary to reach it before she cranked it open as wide as it would go. The hybrid lifted herself up onto the ledge, perched on the window sill as she stared off into the darkening sky, her magenta eyes flickering across the pattern of newly arriving stars.

Her stomach was fluttering with nerves and her heart was pumping in her chest, the sound flooding her ears anxiously.

A sudden bought of courage welled in her veins and danced through her body, flashing images of the sweet, kind yellow mare creating a montage in her mind and her grip on the ledge loosened.

She was doing this for Fluttershy, this is what happened when people messed with her family.

With a sudden intake of air, Rainbow had unfurled her wings, the feathers a same cyan blue as her fur except for the tips of her primary feathers, each a different vibrant colour of the rainbow, matching her mane and tail.

She coiled the muscles in her legs like springs, leaping off the window sill in a single movement, her wings making a jarring flap as she soared off into the night, Rarity close behind her.

For Fluttershy. She thought as the night wind tangled in her colourful mane, tugging each strand behind her as the air swept through her feathers and streamed past her wings, the chill seeping through her bones.


	30. Chapter 29: Choice

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Applejack stood in the shadows, her vision foggy with pain and her mind even more hazy, thoughts hard to conjure in her brain. The orange mare was shivering, a hoof clutching her foreleg and attempting to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding as crimson liquid pooled from the wound. Her green eyes, laced with pain were flickering over the filly sitting on the doorstep to the orphanage, judging wether or not this was really a good idea.

With a heavy sigh, the mutant limped from the cover of the trees, towards the yellow foal, who's orange red eyes sparked with recognition and surprise upon the sight of the blonde haired hybrid.

The young pony stood from her place on the rickety wooden steps, her pinkish bow bobbing with the movement as she curiously stared at the approaching mare.

"Hey... Applebloom, was it?" AJ questioned as she neared the filly, the foal's eyes widening dramatically as she caught sight of her scratched legs and the blood trickling from the wound on her shoulder, covered by her other hoof.

"Y-yeah. It's you, a-are you hurt?!" AJ reluctantly nodded in response, nearly flinching as the young pony raced up to her, staring worriedly into her green eyes and over her wounds.

"Oh my Celestia... Why didn't you get yourself to a hospital?!" Applejack winced, there was no way she could answer that question honestly. Applebloom began leading her back to the steps of the orphanage, and AJ wondered if the yellow filly would've tugged her if she wasn't injured.

"Quick, let's get ya inside, I'm sure Miss Cheerilee can take a look at ya!" The young equine rushed inside, presumably to alert the pony she had mentioned, and AJ hesitated in the doorway.

Never before would she have ever considered walking into another's home, and yet here she was, nervously shaking in the doorway as blood dripped down her legs and she hazily bit her lip. This was a decision she had to make, give in and accept help from ponies she barely knew or turn and flee, be free and try to find Twilight and Pinkie but also face more pain and possible death. As much as her stubbornness hated having to trust ponies she had never met, she needed to be alive and healthy if she wanted to ever get Fluttershy back.

Applejack felt lightheaded and panicky, not just from blood loss, this could be her last decision on a long list of bad decisions if she screwed this up, but she wouldn't be able to survive much longer with a trickling wound and no food.

So she hesitantly limped into the house, her hooves squeaking upon the floorboards and making her flinch, her heart pumping faster with every step.

The long winding hallway had walls that she felt were closing in on her, making her feel trapped and the orange hybrid was now clenching her jaw in trepidation as well as pain. She, well, any member if the herd really, had never been able to stand closed in spaces, anything resembling a cage or a trap was enough to get them ready to fight and here her wings were struggling to burst away from her sides in defence, but that would only cause more pain and for the ponies in the orphanage to realise how abnormally large her wings were quicker.

She heard hoofsteps racing back towards her and the mare's eyes flooded with panic.

This was it.

Stay or run? Stay or run?...stay?


	31. Chapter 30: Setting Up

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 30

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

"Is that wire going to hold?" Rainbow's raspy voice questioned in a near whisper, Rarity nodding in response, her white features plagued with the frown of concentration while she twisted two cable ends together with a pair of pliers, shaking in a glittery blue aurora. Rarity and Twilight had never been good with magic, they'd never been taught properly, only getting the chance to read basic spells like levitation in books.

Rarity leaned against a tree for support, the alabaster mutant concentrating on making sure the wire was tight while snapping on a cable clamp, piercing it shut.

"Oh it'll hold, until a certain hammer hits it at a precise speed." The horned hybrid confirmed and Rainbow smiled halfheartedly, a rather grim look in her magenta eyes.

Oh what a night. They had gotten so much done it was almost unbelievable, not even AJ would be able to get all this done and the thought brought a surge of pride through her heart.

A feeling that was soon swept away as more images of Fluttershy wormed their way inside her mind.

Rainbow hoped with all her heart that AJ and the others had rescued her and were now on their way back to the 'E.' And she hoped with every fibre in her body that nothing had gone wrong, the image of the pale yellow mare, stark white and cold as she lay lifeless on a metal examine table intruded on her thoughts and the mare shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of such pictures, her rainbow mane becoming messier from the movement.

Rainbowdash glanced back at Rarity, just as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Back home now?" Rainbow nodded with a word of agreement as both mares stood up, shaking off tree bark and grass from their coats of alabaster and cyan.

Rainbow spread her wings, letting the rainbow coloured primary feathers catch the air as she sprang from the ground with an energised leap.

Rarity followed, her elegant wings simply the colour alabaster, except for a single purple curl patterned in the feathers, directly in the middle of her wing.

Both hybrids soared across the sky, their wings catching the air as the appendages pumped to keep them in the air. They followed each other's dark shadows as they soared towards home, Rainbowdash's eyes flitting across the ground, she couldn't see any of their traps from here, which was perfect.

"So, for a recap, we've made a trip wire, oil slick, nails in the road. That should do."

Rainbow listed and Rarity nodded with confirmation, her purple curled mane bobbing with the movement.

"A little disappointed we haven't had the chance to use the bomb yet though." Rainbow grunted and the alabaster mare rolled her cloudy eyes good-naturedly, a tiny small tugging the corners of her mouth as she swooped a little closer to the cyan hybrid.

"Maybe tomorrow darling, we do have to actually see the lumbers first. Well, you do."

Rainbow sighed but a smile graced her features too as she flew with one of her close friends, a pony she would consider family.


	32. Chapter 31: Trust

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Soon AJ was hurried further into the building by a moderate cerise coloured mare with green eyes and a rounded mane, she had ushered them to the bathroom, Applebloom hurrying close behind as the limping mare was lead through the orphanage.

Through hazy eyes the orange hybrid could barely distinguish old, green tiles and a rusty sink. Surrounded by pain she grunted as she was set down on a stool near the bath.

"My name is Cheerilee and I need you to take deep breaths and remain calm." Applejack had to oblige as the older mare stared intently into her face, making sure to visibly deepen her breaths, watching her vision clear as some of the panic went to other parts of her body.

"Good, that's it. Now... Can you tell me your name?" The orange mare frowned before settling on her nickname, her voice surprisingly raspy and croaky.

"AJ." She answered and Cheerilee nodded, rather calmly for someopony who was witnessing another trickling blood on her bathroom carpet, the crimson liquid soaking into the material.

"Ok. Now AJ, do you want me to contact your parents?"

The orange hybrid stiffened, her spine straightening at the question, after another surge of anxiety poured through her veins she managed to croak out something similar to a no.

Cheerilee stood up, mumbling something about fetching her first aid kit, but AJ didn't really hear her over the rapid thump of her heart that was pounding in her ears.

"Don't worry at all, Miss Cheerilee has been trained about medical stuff, I'm sure she can fix you right up!" Applebloom reassured from the doorway, but the concern in her young eyes was enough to make Applejack wince.

Cheerilee soon returned, medical kit in mouth as she set it down next to the orange mare on the bathroom stool.

The adult mare gently grabbed AJ's hoof, tenderly removing it from where the foreleg was clasped against the oozing wound.

Applejack watched in trepidation as the mare's eyes wandered from the injury on her shoulder to wear her giant wings sat behind it, the green orbs widening as they finally caught a glimpse of her large appendages. Pegasi were a normal everyday occurrence, but Nopony had giant wings that almost rivalled that of legend and myth, especially not ones decorated with odd colouring patterns that matched the colour of their mane. Applejack's body flooded with panic, each vein spiking with anxiousness and her blood singing with trepidation. She could still escape... Yes... She was swifter and stronger than any normal pony, even with a painful wound in her shoulder and wing, she could probably bolt out of the building and into the night in no time. Sweet Celestia she couldn't believe she had gotten herself in this situation, Twilight would kill her, and then proceed to kill her again.

Shaking her head with shock and surprise, Cheerilee focused back on the wound, glancing at the messy orange fur and flesh.

"I think it grazed you, and clipped your...wing as well." AJ's eyes widened with surprise, this mare had barely questioned her hybrid wings.

"Right, we need to clean the wound and stop it from bleeding, do you remember the last time you had a tetanus shot?"

The mutant mare huffed in her mind, answering with a borderline sarcastic

"Never."

Applebloom seemed surprised at that, but AJ also heard the word 'lucky' sneak past her lips in a mumbled tone and the orange mare wanted to laugh with the young filly.

She instead gazed back into Cheerilee's eyes, full of concentration and... A surprising warmth that shone in the green orbs. AJ was rather shocked to see such comforting features on the adult mare while she was working.

The orange mare felt her body relax although her mind cursed her for it, she shouldn't be so trusting around ponies she barely knew, ponies who could so easily turn her in to the police for her wings, it would be a simple capture with her leg injured and wing incapable of flying.

Why was she so trusting of them? She had never trusted anypony like this except for the herd...her family, and yet here she was.

It had to do something with the friendly, concerned looks in their eyes and their calming, gentle voices.

They were caring for her, like Granny Smith had done so long ago, and AJ was not used to it, she was the mother hen of the herd, the one who kept everyone on schedule, the one who made sure everyone was well fed and well rested, the one who cared for the others like they were her children instead of her best friends, she was the shoulder to cry on.

She felt tears bubble in her eyes and the mare nearly gasped as the liquid started to encase her eyes in a clouded film.

No! No! No! AJ did not cry, she was supposed to be the strong one that never showed signs of weakness, she had told herself so because she needed to be the backbone of the herd, to keep them all together and calm.

But... The herd was nowhere in sight, and surely these ponies wouldn't see if a single tear happened to be rolling down her cheek...


	33. Chapter 32: Phase One

APPLEJACK: THE FLUTTER EXPERIMENT

CHAPTER 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or My Little Pony

Rainbow sat carefully perched on a branch, her hooves digging into the bark so hard that they were nearly going numb. Her wings were half extended, unfurled just enough to give her balance but not enough so that she took up too much space.

Rarity had assumed the same position beside her, but her eyes were closed as she struggled to hear everything.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Rainbow exclaimed in a breathy whisper and Rarity adorned an aggravated expression.

"Tell me what's going on!" The alabaster mare demanded impatiently and her ears swivelled as if trying to pick up the sounds.

The two mares were sitting on a branch in a tree as the sun rose slowly but steadily behind them, overlooking an abandoned logging road. A makeshift camp had seemingly been set up there, two Lumbers visible, possibly more, just a little while away from their hot air balloon. It was obvious they were looking for the other members of the herd and wether they were here to kill or to catch them, both options were unacceptable.

Rainbow still had dreams-nightmares really, about the school, she remembered the cages and the tests and the pain and the unimaginable desire to be free. Their own capture right now was unthinkable.

"Dash?" Rarity questioned as she heard her companion's hooves dig further into the bark, the sound of splintering filling the air.

"R-right. A carriage is coming." The cyan mare coughed, straightening herself despite her friend not being able to see her now confident posture.

"On the right road?" Rarity asked, ruffling the feathers on her wings a little as she turned her head to face the cyan mutant.

"Yeah. Driving way too fast!"

"Oh what a shame, they really should be more careful." Both mares cracked a grin, sharing a few short, cheeky chuckles before paying more attention to the scene before them.

Rainbow watched as the carriage came speeding down the unpaved road, the tarp not visible from their distance and she turned slightly to watch Rarity buzz with excitement, the muscles in her wings twitching as the alabaster mare fluttered them expectantly.

"Any second now." The raspy voiced mare whispered and the horned hybrid beside her held a wicked grin on her face, the shiny teeth gleaming in the early morning light.

Then it suddenly happened.

It had all occurred in a flash, one minute the black, muddied carriage was tearing along the road and then in the next it had swerved violently to the left with an audible squeal of brakes. It then proceeded to accomplish a series of slow, graceless, jerky pains down the road, then gave an almost unexpected jump toward the line of trees on one side. It hit their trunks on an angle and went airborne, saluting through the air before landing with a heavy crunch.

After a few seconds of stillness, Rainbowdash whooped for joy, her magenta eyes sparkling at the incredible sight.

"So awesome!" She almost squealed in her raspy voice and Rarity turned irritably towards the mare, fixing her a glare with her dark blue clouded eyes.

"You have exactly two seconds to give me the picture." The mare snorted and Rainbow chuckled, resting back down on the branch to give her full explanation.

"It hit the oil, it spun, hit the trees and did a flip. Now it's lying there like a dead bug."

Despite Rarity's usual disgust at the mention of insects the alabaster hybrid seemed delighted at the results and her smile had grown wider than before, the mare excitedly pumping a hoof into the air.

"Any signs of life darling?" She questioned and Rainbow squinted, peering closer at the tipped over carriage for movement.

"N- oh. Yeah, there's a couple of lumbers crawling out now, they're yelling a lot."

"Bummer. Any point on dropping the bomb now?" Rarity asked, a hoof hovering her backpack, which she had removed and placed on the branch beside them.

Rainbowdash didn't know how she would've felt if the passengers in the carriage had died, sure they were evil, but the thought of having their deaths constantly pulling at her conscious was enough to make her glad they hadn't suffered a life threatening injury.

Then again... They had taken Fluttershy.

"No. They're heading into the woods, we'd probably start a giant forest fire or something." Rainbow answered, clearing her throat as she leaned back a little, facing her horned friend.

"I see. Oh well, another time I suppose. Right now we need to discuss phase two." Rarity started to stand, her wings shifting to give her balance as she spoke, the ruffling of feathers being rather noisy.

"Hang at the old cabin?" Rainbow suggested, she too righting herself as she grabbed a hold of the back pack, slinging it onto a shoulder so the fabric brushed against her wing.

"It's a good a spot as any." Rarity agreed with a single nod, gesturing into the open sky with a hoof and Rainbow took the hint, grinning as she launched into the air, Rarity close behind, the wind streaming through their fur.


End file.
